


A trip to Jeju Island.

by PandaCyn



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaCyn/pseuds/PandaCyn
Summary: All the VIXX members have their own busy schedule,Only Hakyeon has nothing to do,When Taekwoons schedule ends, they decide to go on a trip so Taewook can get some rest, and Hakyeon is out of house.But what they don't know from each other, is that they both have feelings.But they find out soon enough...





	1. Before their trip

**Author's Note:**

> [this is one of the first stories I wrote. But I forgot to upload it here]
> 
> Beware of:  
> \- Explicite adultery.  
> \- Complicated relationships  
> \- Betrayal  
> \- Cursing  
> \- Alcohol use  
> \- Aggressiveness

It’s been quiet in vixx dorm lately, everyone is busy with their own schedule.  
Hakyeon let’s out a sign _~ahh sooo boring~_ he thinks  
He’s practical the only one without schedule.  
  
Jaehwan and Hongbin have been working in drama’s,  
Sanghyuk and Taekwoon in musicals,  
and Wonshik is always in his studio.  
  
_~Thank god Taekwoon his schedule is wrapping up tho~_ Hakyeon thinks.  
Hakyeon has been having feelings for Taekwoon for quite some time now, but is too afraid to confess,  
He just treasures their friendship a lot, though he would like it if things changes between them.  
  
Finally Wonshik get’s home “ah Wonshik“ he excited jumps of the sofa  
“whatever it is... not now hyung“ Wonshik says, as he straight goes to his room  
Poor Wonshik, he’s been working so much lately, preparing for their comeback.

Then Jaehwan and Hongbin also get home  
Like a puppy Hakyeon again jumps up “Heyy “ he says cheerful  
“Sorry hyung, not now we’re tired “ and they too disappear to their rooms

Before Hakyeon gets the chance to sit Sanghyuk comes home.  
“evening “ he says cheerful  
“evening “ Hakyeon answers back “you must be tired? “  
”Nahh I’m fine, got plenty of energy “want to get something to eat? “ The maknae asks his hyung.  
“ahh~ I’m not hungry, but i will join you “ he says as he grabs his stuff    
“Thanks, i didn‘t want to go alone haha “  
_~Sanghyuk is always so cheerful~_ Hakyeon thinks smiling.  
  
About a hour later they get home again.  
“aahh~ I’m stuffed “ Sanghyuk says “Now i am going to bed, have to get out early again “  
”yea sure, goodnight“ Hakyeon answers  
“goodnight hyung “  
  
Hakyeon goes to sit on the sofa again, looks at the clock “1AM ... why isn’t Taekwoon back yet?“  
he leans backwards and puts his arms behind his head “Taekwoon, why are you so late? “  
While thinking that his eyes become heavy and closes.  
  
A while later he shock's awake, he sits up right away and notices...  
“TAEKWOON! YOU’R.. -cough- you’re back “  
Taekwoon who’s sitting on the floor against the sofa was busy drying his hair  
“yea, already for a while, I had a drink with work, you know closing off the musical“ he answers  
~a while?~ Hakyeon thinks ~for how long did i sleep~ he thinks as he looks at the clock  
”WHAT?! already 2:30AM... how long have you been home? “  
“about 45 minutes“ Taekwoon answers casually  
“ah ~ okay “ he answers still confused.  
  
Taekwoon stops drying his hair and puts the towel on the ground,  
_~gosh he always does this, he never dries his hair right~_ Hakyeon thinks as he grabs the towel.  
He sits behind Taekwoon, and continues drying it.  
Taekwoon grabs Hakyeon’s hand “I’m not a kid you know“  
“I know, but.. “  
  
Taekwoon stands up “I’m going to bed, and so should you“  
And he leaves off to his room  
_~He always does this, always takes care of my like a kid~_ Taekwoon thinks mumbling as he walks to his room  
Wonshik who can’t sleep walks around the hallway sees and hears Taekwoon,  
“Love is in the air“ he then teases Taekwoon.  
Taekwoon looks at Wonshik “I swear to god if i.. “  
Before he can finish Wonshik runs back to his room.  
_~love.. ~_ he thinks  _~pfff no way, we’re both man~_  
Still he blushes at the thought of it.  
  
The next day Taekwoon enters the kitchen, Hakyeon is making breakfast  
”Ahh I’ll help“  
And grabs some vegetables, chopping board and a knife  
  
Everyone’s still in bed, so they’re alone,  
Taekwoon keeps thinking what Wonshik said ~Love is in the air ~ he repeats in his head  
He shakes his head as he places all the stuff on the kitchen counter.  
  
Taekwoon takes over the cooking, and Hakyeon starts chopping some vegetables.  
He stands at the right side of Taekwoon, wraps a arm around him and pushed against him to grab something that’s on the left side of Taekwoon  
“you know... you could’ve asked, or like take a step “ Taekwoon says  
“ahh ~ haha yea you’re right “ he chuckles as he continues chopping vegetables.  
_~What was that about?~_ Taekwoon thinks.  
  
“Aaaa very goooood morning “ Jaehwan enters the kitchen loudly  
He walks up to Taekwoon and gives him a hug.  
Hakyeon gives a nasty glare at Jaehwan hinting him to stay away from Taekwoon.  
Jaehwan sticks his tongue out to his leader  
“cheer up“ Jaehwan says, not knowing Hakyeon is jealous.  
  
“Go and wake the other members “ Hakyeon tells him.  
“ah yea, yea sure.. will do“ and Jaehwan takes off.  
  
Taekwoon and Hakyeon casually continue cooking,  
Hakyeon again grabs something from the other side of Leo, leaning against him.  
“Do you mind? I’m trying to cook“  
“ahh~ haha yea, sorry“ he gives a cute smile at Taekwoon, and leaves to set up the table  
  
Then the other members come in very loudly  
“Foooood“ Sanghyuk says  
”Careful Hakyeon cooked, could be poisoned“ Jaehwan says  
“Can you guys please be quiet?“ Wonshik comes through  
”Sorry Mr, Cranky, not everyone stays up till the middle of the night working“ Hongbin backfire’s  
“can you guys act normal?“ Hakyeon asks  
“Haha what do you think?“ Hongbin answers  
  
Taekwoon then hints them to sit down ”you shouldn’t tease your leader so much“ He says as he’s trying to hold in his laughing.  
Hakyeon who’s busy putting everything on table doesn’t notices Leo’s laughter “Thank you Taekwoon“  
  
They gather around the table and start eating  
”Hyung, your musical has ended now right?“ Sanghyuk asks  
“Yea it did, when will yours end?“  
“In about 3 weeks, what are you doing to do now?“  
“I’m just going to rest for a while“  
  
_~This is my chance~_ Hakyeon thinks  
“Taekwoon, how about we go away for a couple days? Jeju Island or something? You know to get some rest“  
“Ah~ uhm... yea sure, we can do that“  
  
“Wait... but if you two are gone.. who’s going to make breakfast and dinner for us?“ Hongbin asks  
“You’re not kids, you can make your own“ Hakyeon answers sassy  
“Exactly“ Wonshik says “you can cook yourself“  
Hakyeon and Hongbin look questioning “you can”? Hongbin asks “like you’re not going to help“  
“I don’t care if there’s food made, if Hakyeon didn’t make it, I would’ve ordered it, cooking waste of time, could use that time better in the studio“  
“ugh, of course, so Wonshik, always thinking about work“ they both say.  
  
They finish their dinner, Taekwoon and Hakyeon both go to their rooms to pack their bags.  
About 45 minutes later Hakyeon is finally done,  
“took you long enough... could’ve already been at Jeju Island if I didn’t had to wait for you“ Taekwoon says  
”rude! But i had to pack.. “ Hakyeon cant finish his sentence  
“101 skincare products, 10 different outfits, 20 kind of accessories, yea i know “ Taekwoon finishes  
“let’s just go okay?“ Hakyeon says annoyed  
  
They get to the car, and off they go to Jeju Island.  
They booked a nice private Villa, since they didn’t want to get disturbed by fans.  
  
  
~ To be continues  
next chapter: The trip to Jeju, and first day there.


	2. First day at Jeju Island

Because they traveled all day they’re too tired to groceries or cook, so they just order food.  
“It’s been a while since we ordered food“ Hakyeon chuckles    
“sure is “ Taekwoon answers “it’s nice tho“  
  
There’s somewhat tension, but they both don’t know why.  
“I brought some wine“ Hakyeon continues “want some? “  
“Yea of course “ Taekwoon answers  
  
It’s a good way to light up the mood again.  
Taekwoon stands up “Where did you put it? I’ll get it“  
“Ah~ sure, I put it on the table in my room“  
  
Taekwoon goes up to get the wine, but 5 minutes later haven’t come back yet,  
So Hakyeon goes up “Taekwoon what’s taking so... “ he stops  
“ah ~ cough, what’s ... what’s this? “  
He asks as he shows Hakyeon a whip.  
  
“ah~ no... that.. that’s not mine! I swear “ Hakyeon says nervous  
“then why are you so nervous suddenly“    
“because it isn’t mine, really! “  
“then why is it in your bag? “  
 “What? .. I ... I’m wondering the same “  
Taekwoon decided to just tease him a bit.  
He walks up to Hakyeon, Hakyeon is completely shocked by everything happening now.  
He pushes Hakyeon against the wall, and leans in  
_~wow... has he always been this good looking ?~_ Taekwoon thinks wondering.  
He shakes his head as he places his hands on Hakyeon’s waist  
_~he has such a tiny waist~_ he thinks as he gets excited.  
  
Hakyeon who’s still against the wall and staring downwards  
“it’s really not mine “ he says breaking the silence.  
Taekwoon looks at Hakyeon again “Okay, I believ.. “  
“though..“ Hakyeon continues “I do like you “  
Taekwoon looks shocked at Hakyeon  _~did i hear that correct ~ he thinks ~he... he likes me? ~_  
Hakyeon who still looks down, feels very shy ~Ah, why did i say that? I’m an idiot, this could ruin our friendship “  
  
“I teased enough “ Taekwoon then says as he steps away.  
He ruffles his hand through Hakyeon’s hair  
“lets open the wine bottle“ he says as he grabs it  
  
The truth was, Taekwoon took the whip with him, but wanted to tease Hakyeon with it.  
_~his reaction is too precious~_ Taekwoon then thinks.  
  
Downstairs they open the wine bottle, and start pouring.  
Too quick the first bottle is empty “I’ll grab another one“ Hakyeon says  
While Hakyeon is grabbing the second bottle, Taekwoon subtle opens up the first 2 buttons of his blouse.  
Hakyeon comes back and notices the unbuttoned blouse _~that... that’s hot~_ he thinks as he right away starts pouring the wine.  
  
Another bottle goes by, as they start to get slightly drunk.  
Hakyeon places his glass on the table quite hard, turn to Taekwoon and points at his blouse  
”you did that on purpose.. didn’t you?“  
Taekwoon who half chokes on his drink looks shocked _~busted~_ he thinks  
Hakyeon goes and sit on Taekwoon’s lap, and straight away goes in for a kiss  
“I told you, I like you“  
Taekwoon wraps his arms around him, he doesn’t say a word, but goes in for a kiss.  
Hakyeon who right away unloosens all the buttons pulls off the blouse.  
Taekwoon also pulls off Hakyeon’s shirt.  
  
Hakyeon then pushes Taekwoon on his back, unloosen his belt and pulls it off,  
He also undoes his own belt, stands up to pulls off his pants and boxer.  
Taekwoon who standing up is enjoys the sight of it in the meantime.  
Hakyeon then aggressively pulls of Taekwoon’s pants and boxer.  
  
Taekwoon walks up to Hakyeon, wraps his arms around him, pushes him against the wall and pushes his pelvic against Hakyeon’s, both their cocks touching each other, and get hard by the sensational moment.  
“Give me a sec“ Hakyeon says, as he quickly leaves, within seconds he’s back with lube  
“we’ll need this“ he then says,  
He grabs a belt “bend over“  
Taekwoon dumbfounded “what?“  
“you heard me, bend over“  
  
Taekwoon does as he says, Hakyeon wraps the belt around his hand gives a spank on Taekwoon’s ass.  
Taekwoon let’s out a groan, and a red line forms on his butt,  
Even though that hurts, it was also very sensational.  
And Hakyeon gives another spank, now slightly lower.  
Taekwoon let’s out another groan,  
Hakyeon then goes stand behind him, leaning over him, grabs his hair and pulls his head backwards.  
He kisses him in his neck and whispers “you like it?“  
Taekwoon never expected to like it this much.  
  
Hakyeon then pushes Taekwoon back down on the sofa, and leans over him,  
He places one hand on his throat, and pushes his head slightly up to the left,  
And starts making a hickey at the right side.  
Taekwoon tightly holds on to Hakyeon’s, pushing his fingers in Hakyeons back making his nails mark visible on Hakyeon's back.  
Hakyeon bites him softly, but hard enough to create some bite marks.  
  
He then stands up, grabs the lube and makes sure he uses enough.  
“turn around“ he says to Taekwoon.  
Taekwoon who’s both scared and excited just does as he say and turns around.  
Hakyeon gets behind him, and without any doubt carefully pushes his dick inside Taekwoon.  
They both let out a moan, Taekwoon slightly more of pain, and Hakyeon of sensation.  
He slaps Taekwoon's ass again.  
“ahh~ Hakyeon“ Taekwoon moans out and he pushes his head in in the pillow  
  
Hakyeon leans a bit over and kisses Taekwoon's back, just before he puts his hands on his back, holds on tight by pushing his nails in his back and makes marks over it.  
Taekwoon lets out another moan, this time of sensation.  
He likes it a bit rough, and Hakyeon seems to know the right amount of using it.  
  
Hakyeon continues pushing back and forth till he comes.  
Taekwoon who enjoys Hakyeon coming just as much again pushes his face in again in the pillow,  
Which makes it for Hakyeon even more sensual.  
Once he comes, he pulls out his dick and Taekwoon drops down is body on the sofa.  
Hakyeon goes to lie on top of him, hugging him tightly “did I hurt you?“ he asks  
”No! no, not at all.. it.. it was nice ~“ Taekwoon answers as he turns around so he can hug back.  
”Do you...“ he hesitates “do you have experience?“  
“No~“ Hakyeon answered, and Taekwoon lets out a sign of relieve.  
  
Taekwoon grabs hold of Hakyeon tightly, and kisses him “Thank you~ for approaching me, and taking me here “  
Hakyeon is slightly surprised since he never knew Taekwoon also liked him...  
“If only we got together earlier“ Hakyeon says  
“Better later than never“ Taekwoon answers.  
  
Hakyeon stands up, and pours in 2 glasses of wine.  
And gives Taekwoon his clothes,  
After dressing again they sit on the sofa leaning against each other and sip their wine.  
Taekwoon has his arm over Hakyeon's shoulder,  
Hakyeon has his legs pulled up and leans with his head on Taekwoon's shoulder.  
  
After some chit chat and 2 more glasses wine, it’s already past 3AM  
”wow so late already? We should go to bed“ Taekwoon says  
“ahh yea you’re right“ Hakyeon answers  
And they leave upstairs, wash their faces, brush their teeth and go to their own rooms.  
  
Hakyeon is about to close his bedroom door and feels a pressure against it.  
It’s Taekwoon, he doesn’t ask and just walks into his room.  
He grabs Hakyeon's shoulders pulls him towards him, and kisses him.  
  
Hakyeon is dumbfounded and stares at Taekwoon with open eyes.  
Taekwoon who handles alcohol bad is obviously drunk.  
Though Hakyeon is also pretty good tipsy, and wraps his arms around Taekwoon.  
They slowly walk to bed and Taekwoon pushes Hakyeon on bed and right away leans over him  
He doesn’t look Hakyeon in the eyes, “I love you“ he says.  
Hakyeon is shocked, did he hear that right? “love”?   
He blushes as he hears that, grabs Taekwoon's chin and kiss his soft lips,  
  
Taekwoon goes and lie on Hakyeon, as he tightly hold on to him and places a hand through his hair.  
Taekwoon kisses him back, they both right away get sucked in into a hot sensational moment.  
Hakyeon pushes his tongue inside Taekwoon's and starts taking of his shirt.  
After that he takes of his own shirt, they both struggle a bit to also take of their pants and boxers.  
As Taekwoon continues to lie on top they continue kissing.  
”let me grab some lube“ Hakyeon says,  
He quickly grabs it, and goes back to Taekwoon quickly,  
Though before Hakyeon had the lead and it went somewhat rough, now Taekwoon has the lead and everything goes much more sensational.  
  
Hakyeon puts some lube on his hand, and makes sure Taekwoon's dick is well covered in it, and he lays down again.  
Taekwoon places Hakyeon on his side, places one leg between his as he spreads his own more,  
and he pushed his dick carefully inside Hakyeon.  
Hakyeon moans, grabs a pillow and pushes it against his chest _~so this is what it feels like~_ he thinks.  
  
Taekwoon who enjoys it very much to make love to Hakyeon stops for a second he places a hand on Hakyeon's head to ease him a bit “are you okay?“ he asks worried  
“ah~ yea I’m fine, it’s okay“ Hakyeon answers as he places his hand on Taekwoon's.  
And he continues softly pushing back and forth.  
Hakyeon now seems to be in less pain, and enjoys it more firmly holds on to Taekwoon's arm.  
  
Taekwoon goes a bit faster and holds on to Hakyeon tighter  
”AHH~ Taekwoon“ Hakyeon moans,  
But Taekwoon is too excited to stop now, he’s enjoying it too much and getting close to coming.  
He holds on even tighter, which causes Hakyeon to get some marks on his body where Taekwoon is holding him “Ahh ~ can’t..hold... back“ he says as he starts pushing harder until he comes.  
  
Hakyeon who had his face pushed in the pillow again finally let’s it go of it,  
Taekwoon gets up to grab a towel “I’m sorry Hakyeon-ah“  
Hakyeon looks up “why sorry?“  
“Because i hurt you“  
”ah~ no don’t worry about it, i enjoyed it more than it hurt“ he says as he hugs Taekwoon  
  
They get back in bed but now to sleep, Taekwoon lies against Hakyeons back and wraps his arm around him, and Hakyeon holds on to his arm,  
Taekwoon gives a kiss on his cheek “good night sweety“ he whispers  
“good night babe“ Hakyeon answers.  
And they fall asleep in each others arms

 

 ~TO BE CONTINUED~

  
Next chapter: They go on a little roadtrip, and cant seem to get tired of each other, they're too happy to be together


	3. A road trip

The next day they wake up, slightly hungover, but still in each others arms.  
Taekwoon still had his arm wrapped around Hakyeon,  
he tightly hold onto him as he kisses his shoulder  
“This is nice“ Hakyeon says as he tries to turn around,  
Taekwoon who teases him holds on to him even tighter so he can’t turn around    
“naww don’t be like this“ Hakyeon whines  
”okay okay, sorry“  
And Taekwoon let’s him turn around,  
Hakyeon right away pushed Taekwoon on his back and lie on him to hug him.  
  
”What do you want to do today?“ Taekwoon asks  
”ahh- how about a road trip through Jeju?“  
”Sure, fine by me, but first I want to shower, want to... *cough* want to join in?“  
They both start blushing but Hakyeon right away agrees.  
  
After they took a shower Taekwoon goes back to his room to get dressed.  
Hakyeon pulls open the closer “hmm, what to wear, what to wear“ he mumbles  
Just when he’s about to grab pants out of his closer, Taekwoon already stands behind him  
“Not done yet?“ he asks  
“Nooo, I want to look good before we leave“  
“you always look good“ and Taekwoon gives a kiss on Hakyeon's cheek  
“I’m going to make some breakfast. So take your time“  
And he leaves off to the kitchen.  
  
After 15 minutes Hakyeon finally has decided on what to wear,  
He dives into the bathroom again, and does his skincare    
 _~hehe, got to look good for Taekwoon~_ he thinks as he can’t stop smiling  
He checks himself out one more time to make sure he looks good,  
He grabs a perfume and lightly sprays it on him.  
  
In the 30 minutes Hakyeon spend to make himself look on his best,  
Taekwoon prepared breakfast,   
Kimbab rolls, Rolled eggs, some meat, vegetables, kimchi and rice are being set on table just as Hakyeon walks downstairs.  
“wow, looks good“ He says as he checks out the food.

He then averts his eyes to Taekwoon “ah- Taekwoon-ah, you okay?“  
While cutting vegetables he cut his finger, so there’s a bandage on it  
”Yea I’m fine, don’t worry about it, it’s just a small cut“  
“Just let me look“ Hakyeon wants to grab Taekwoon's hand, but before he could Taekwoon already  
Pulled his hand back “I’m fine“ he says again while glaring at Hakyeon.  
“Yea nice try, that doesn’t work on me“ he says as he pulls his hand back, and grabs Taekwoon's hand as he takes off the bandage.  
“It looks pretty deep tho“  
  
Taekwook grabs Hakyeon's wrist again and pushes him against the kitchen counter  
“I can make something else go deep if you continue like this“  
And kisses him, pushing his lips tightly to Hakyeon's they both close their eyes, and wrap their arms around each other  
 _~this warm feeling... I don’t ever want to lose this again~_ Hakyeon thinks  
Taekwoon takes a step away “Dinner is ready“ he says as he grabs the seaweed soup from the counter and walks to the dining table.  
Disappointing Hakyeon walks after Taekwoon to the table.  
  
They both sit down and dig in the food.  
“Ahh- such good breakfast for a hangover, as expected, you’re the best“ Hakyeon says as he smiles at Taekwoon.  
Hakyeon often gives compliments to Taekwoon, but this is the first time he blushes because of it.  
After breakfast, they clean up together “let’s grab some stuff we need for the trip“ Hakyeon suggests  
“okay~“ Taekwoon answers and wraps his arms around Hakyeon “Got what i need“.

Hakyeon pushes Taekwoon against the kitchen counter, grabs his butt tight   
and says “I too got what I need“  
  
Taekwoon who is pleasant surprised by Hakyeon's response lifts him up,  
Hakyeon wraps his legs and arms around Taekwoon.  
He carries him all the way to Hakyeon's bedroom, and places him on bed.  
”yesterday I noticed something else you had something in your bag“  
Hakyeon looks confused he sits up and follows Taekwoon with his eyes, as Taekwoon grabs it, his eyes widen.  
“ahh- that.. no.. uh“ Hakyeon stutters.  
Taekwoon comes back to bed, he places one knee on bed, takes off his shirt and takes off Hakyeon's shirt.  
“so much trouble in choosing what to wear, and I’m taking it off so soon“ he says with a grin.  
“I don’t mind at all“ Hakyeon says as he goes for a kiss, he softly pushes Taekwoon on his back,  
They both take of their pants, Hakyeon who grabs the bottle Taekwoon got from his bag start laughing a bit.  
“ah- never thought I would actually use this“  
  
He open it, and squeezes out... liquid chocolate, he covers Taekwoon's upper body with it,  
He starts with a soft lick in his neck, over his chest, over both his nipples, to his stomach and stops just at the pelvic.  
Hakyeon leans over Taekwoon and starts licking off the chocolate, starting in his neck,  
He softly bites him, but hard enough small marks appear, as he goes a bit lower while tracing his tongue in Taekwoon's neck, he gives a small hickey, just a little lower, he gives another small hickey.  
“are you marking me?“ Taekwoon asks with with a little smile on his face _~he’s so cute~_ he thinks  
“maaaybe“ Hakyeon answers, as he right away continues to lick of the chocolate.  
  
As Hakyeon slowly goes lower with the second, Taekwoon has trouble to keep his body in control and not to throw Hakyeon on his back and just have rough sex with him.  
He places his hands on his back and holds on tightly, making marks on Hakyeon's back.  
Hakyeon gets excited by how rough Taekwoon is holding him.  
  
But he tried to keep himself under control, and continues licking off the chocolate,  
When he reaches his nipples he softly bites them, making Taekwoon struggle some more.  
Hakyeon holds Taekwoon arms, pinning them in the bed so he can move less, and he continues licking, slowly going down, over his stomach to his pelvis.  
He looks up a bit, and sees Taekwoon is fully enjoying Hakyeons actions. 

He goes down further, grabs Taekwoon's dick, and start playing with it, just before he starts sucking it. He first of plays a bit with the head, licks it a bit in between, but slowly starts sucking more and more, while keeping Taekwoon's arms pinned in the bed.  
Taekwoon who starts struggling even more has more and more trouble keeping his excitement in, he loosens one arm, and places it in Hakyeon's hair, moving his own hips slightly up and down, but makes sure he doesn’t do it too hard.  
  
As he’s about to come he firmly grabs Hakyeon's hair, loosens his other arm and holds onto Hakyeon's hand.  
Just before he comes he makes sure Hakyeon stops sucking, so he wouldn’t come in his mouth.  
Making it when he comes his sperm gets on his pelvic.  
  
Hakyeon quickly gives Taekwoon a kiss, and stands up to grab some wipes.  
Taekwoon quickly cleans it a bit and sits up to continue kissing Hakyeon.  
With lube still standing on the nightstand it’s easy to continue.  
Taekwoon grabs it, and makes sure to use enough on Hakyeon's dick,  
As he turns around on his knees, Hakyeon right away holds on to Taekwoon's hips and puts his dick inside.  
“AAH- easy“ Taekwoon let’s out,  
Hakyeon was a little too excited and started off a little too rough but continues softly,  
  
After Taekwoon relaxes again Hakyeon goes a bit harder again,   
he leans a bit over and plays with Taekwoon's dick, making Taekwoon moan and struggle again.  
 _~ahh, I love it when he acts like this~_  Hakyeon think 

With all the sensational foreplay, Taekwoon who already came and is more sensitive at this point, it doesn’t take Hakyeon too long before he stops teasing Taekwoon, grabs hold of him firmly and starts pushing harder and harder, making Taekwoon moan more till Hakyeon come.  
  
Taekwoon turns around and lies down, and Hakyeon goes and lie on top of him.  
He wraps his arms around Hakyeon, gives him a kiss on his forehead.  
For a couple min they decide to just stay like this.  
“you know, if you still want on a trip, we should go now“ Taekwoon says  
Hakyeon looks at the clock “2:15 PM..hmm yea we should“  
They get up and go to the bathroom to quickly take a shower before they go.  
  
As they come downstairs they pack their stuff and get to the car.  
“so is there something specific you want to do?“ Taekwoon asks.  
“hmm, go somewhere with good food?” Hakyeon answers  
“sounds good to me“  
And they set off, they drive through the beautiful island, sun shining bright in the sky, no cloud is to be found, they drive over a road where on one side are some mountains and on the other side is a full view of beautiful blue water.

Here and there they see some fishing boats ”whoa so pretty” Hakyeon says  
After about 40 minutes of driving, they end up at a quiet place near a beach,  
There’s a pier for the fishing boats, and a restaurant  
“I think this will be a good place to eat” Taekwoon says  
”Why you think that?” hakyeon asks  
“because fishers come here often, so the fish is fresh, look they’re also specialized in it.. you like fish a lot right? Then this should be a good place” Taekwoon explains  
”ahh, haha yea you’re right” Hakyeon answers  
And they go inside the somewhat old looking restaurant which has so a lot of charms.  
  
After about a hour they’re done eating.  
“whoa Taekwoon-ah, you were right, that was such a good place to eat” Hakyeon says fulfilled.  
”I’m happy you liked it so much” he answers with a bright smile  
“want to go back?" Taekwoon asks  
“yea sure, can we do groceries first?”   
“yea of course, I saw a store half way here, so we can go there on our way back”  
  
20 minutes later they arrive at the store, there are some students who notices and recognizes them  “hehe, they’re staring at you Taekwoon-ah“   
”Not only me” Taekwoon answers “let’s just grab what we need and go back quickly ok?”  
“yea yea sure, ah- we need wine, some snacks, breakfast, the rest we will get tomorrow”  
They quickly get what they need, and get back to the car  
”why did you need 4 bottles of wine? We drank 2 yesterday, which was already a bit too much”  
”ah- can’t have enough wine” Hakyeon answers.  
Taekwoon let’s out a sign “fine, lets go back okay?”   
   
With another roughly 20 minutes they get back home  
”oh- it’s only 6PM, what do you want to do Taekwoon?”  
”We have a private pool, want to take a jump in it?” Taekwoon suggests  
”not saying no to that, let me change quick“  Hakyeon says while walking to the stairs  
”you and quick? haha” Taekwoon laughs  
Hakyeon glares toward Taekwoon  
“Just kidding... I’m going to change too” Taekwoon teases while following Hakyeon  
  
With 10 minutes they’re both at the pool, and jump in  
“It’s been so long since I’ve been into a pool” Hakyeon says  
“Yea it indeed had, we should do this more often" Taekwoon answers.  
"sounds like a good plan"   
Taekwoon closes in on Hakyeon “thanks for going on a trip with me” he then says  
Hakyeon starts blushing ”Why thank me? I just wanted to be alone with you”  
“still, it’s nice, and if you didn’t ask, we wouldn’t have such a great time now”  
Hakyeon starts blushing even more “ahh- stop it”  
“okay” Taekwoon says, as he pulls Hakyeon closer “but I’m going to continue something else then”  
  
And he starts kissing him, it starts as a cute soft kiss, both lips just teasingly touching each other,  
But seeing they’re both half naked, and intense close to each other, Hakyeon wraps his arms around him, Taekwoon pulling him even closer, their lips start pressing harder against each other.  
Hakyeon pushes his tongue inside Taekwoon's, and the passionately start kissing.  
Taekwoon pulls off his pants, and Hakyeon's, pushes him against the pool wall,  
Hakyeon let’s out a moan ~who could’ve know pool sex is this hot~ he thinks

Taekwoon starts kissing Hakyeon's neck, ans softly bites is, making sure to return the marks that Hakyeon gave him earlier, and he makes sure he returns the hickey as well.  
Only Taekwoon gives a bigger one, though Hakyeon doesn’t notice, he’s completely sucked in the sensational passion.  
Taekwoon carefully pushes his dick inside Hakyeon _~maybe it’s because we’re in pool, but this goes so smooth~_  he think.  
 Hakyeon lets out a small moan, as he holds on to Taekwoon tighter, and softly bites his shoulder  
”ah- fck~“ Taekwoon let’s out

Hakyeon looks up _~so he likes biting~_ he thinks to himself.  
And playfully starts biting more, and notices Taekwoon is getting more excited in his behavior.  
“that’s mean” he says, as he pushes his lips against Hakyeon's making sure the biting stops,  
But the kissing also makes him more excited, and he starts pushing harder and harder,  
and it only takes him only a short time before he comes, making Hakyeon giggle softly.  
   
“that... that was mean” Taekwoon says  
“hehe, sorry, I just like to tease” Hakyeon laughs  
“Next time, I’ll get my payback, for now, let’s get out of the pool okay?” Taekwoon suggests  
“hehe, yea sure, want to watch a movie after shower?” Hakyeon asks  
”hmm. we can do that, you can pick one okay?” Taekwoon answers  
”ah yea I was thinking about watching Penny Pinchers, it’s a romance” Hakyeon suggests  
”all fine by me” he says as he gives Hakyeon a kiss.  
 

They go out of the pool and quickly take a shower,  
Afterwards Taekwoon grab some snacks, a glass of wine and in the meantime Hakyeon puts on the movie.  
“all set?“ Taekwoon asks  
”yes, all set, can we get another snack with the movie?” Hakyeon asks  
”yea, I’ll grab it” Taekwoon answers walking back to the kitchen  
 

Hakyeon sits on the sofa, when Taekwoon returns he too sits down, and Hakyeon goes in to lean on him, while watching the movie.  
During the movie Hakyeon fell asleep. When Taekwoon notices he carefully pushes him aside to picks him up, and brings him to bed.  
Once upstairs he softly places him on bed. Lies next to him, and he too falls asleep.

 

~TO BE CONTINUED~


	4. The next day.

The next day Hakyeon wakes up, slightly confused.  
 _~How did I end up in bed?~_ he thinks  _~and where is Taekwoon?~_  
He jumps out of bed and goes downstairs  
 _~hmm.. No Taekwoon? There is food on the table..~_  
Hakyeon just can’t wrap his head around it.

He decides to just sit down and eat what Taekwoon made for him,  
He picks up the silver chopsticks as he looks over at the clock  
 _~WHAT? 1.15PM? Even how?~_ Hakyeon is completely shocked  
 _~I... I slept ‘that‘ long... geezh~_  
“morning sleepyhead” Taekwoon says amused as he enters  from the backdoor  
His hair, face, neck and shirt are wet, his neck and arm veins are visible and his breathing is going fast.

Hakyeon's mouth drops open as he sees Taekwoon so sweaty and out of breath.  
”Are... Are you alright?” Hakyeon asks  
Taekwoon still half out of breath answers “Yea doing fine, you sleep well?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Ahh- hehe yea I slept pretty well.. did.. did you work out?” Hakyeon asks with a bright red face.  
”Yea I went for a run since you were sleeping” Taekwoon answers.  
”Ahh-” Hakyeon nods as he continues eating.  
”Ah, before I forget, Wonshik called this morning and asked if we could come back tomorrow”  
”What? Aww why?”  
”Because he’s preparing for OUR comeback which will be pretty soon, and since we are free, we can help prepare so he has less to do when the others are also free they will also hel...”  
”Okay okay, i get it” Hakyeon interrupt   
”Don’t worry, we’ll do something fun today, later today pack our stuff and go back tomorrow morning okay?”  
“okay- what did you had in mind?” Hakyeon asks  
”Whatever you want to do, but first... eat!” Taekwoon answers  
  
Hakyeon who starts eating is accompanied by Taekwoon, even after he finished they keep sitting and talking for a little while.  
After a little while they both clean the table and plates.  
”Oh I forgot to thank you for the breakfast, it was delicious” Hakyeon mentions   
”glad to hear, so.. what do you want to do” Taekwoon asks as he hugs Hakyeon  
”I want to stay home, and just be with you, cuddle with you, watch a movie or something”  
”Fine by me, as long as you don’t fall asleep again” Taekwoon chuckles  
  
Hakyeon gives a soft slap on Taekwoon's chest “don't be like that”  
”Or else?” Taekwoon asks daring  
”Or else..” Hakyeon says as he wraps his arms around Taekwoon, pushes him against the kitchen counter.  
”Hmm.. wait” Taekwoon interrupts him “I still have to shower”  
”Oh, haha yea, sure go ahead, I’ll clean the rest up” Hakyeon suggests  
And Taekwoon goes upstairs to take a shower.  
Hakyeon quickly puts everything back where it belongs and sprints upstairs.  
While running he undresses himself and trips half way _~Cha Hakyeon you idiot~_ he thinks.

He quietly enters the bathroom...  
“You tripping half way betrayed you coming upstairs Hakyeon” Taekwoon says laughing  
“Aww damnid” Hakyeon says disappointed  
”you okay though? Seemed like a hard fall” Taekwoon chuckles  
Hakyeon goes stand with Taekwoon under the shower and hugs him from behind “I’m fine”  
”Good” Taekwoon answers as he turns around, lifts Hakyeon up and pushes him against the wall  
”Ahh- cold, cold, cold” Hakyeon lets out.  
”Hehe sorry” Taekwoon turns the head shower so they both are under hot water  
He pushes Hakyeon back against the wall, places one leg between his legs, holds his jaw softly and pushes his lips against Hakyeon's, without hesitation he pushes his tongue inside and sensational kisses him.  
Hakyeon tightly wraps his arms around Taekwoon's broad shoulders.  
Taekwoon stopt kissing, he softly bites Hakyeon's ear making him moan, he slowly goes down licking, giving him a new hickey. A hickey was starting to fade away, he’s replacing, making sure it’s visible again.  
Hakyeon then switch their roles, pushing Taekwoon against the wall, right away goes in for a kiss, 

But just a short one as he goes on his knees, and starts masturbating and licking Taekwoon's dick.  
Taekwoon firmly grabs Hakyeon's shoulder with one hand, and with the other grabs the shower pipe  
~Ah damn, he’s so good at this.~ Taekwoon thinks.  
Hakyeon continues to suck his dick, playfully licks it in between,  
Taekwoon who places his hand on Hakyeons head hold onto his hair, slightly moving his hips out of excitement.  
Hakyeon pushes his hips back against the wall with one hand, and he keeps the other at his dick, sensational playing with it.  
As Taekwoon is about to come he softly pushes Hakyeon a bit back.  
Hakyeon still holding Taekwoon's dick decides to let him come over him.  
  
Taekwoon lift Hakyeon back up, right away wrapping his arms around his waist, Hakyeon wrapping his arms around Taekwoon's neck.  
Both go in for another kiss, they push their soft, warm tongues in each other mouths,  
Having a little play with each others tongues.  
Taekwoon stops kissing, turns around and slightly bends over,  
Hakyeon doesn’t hesitate for a second, he holds onto Taekwoon's hips, and pushes his hard dick inside   
  
Taekwoon closes his eyes, his head lifts up, mouth slightly goes open to let out a moan, his cheeks instantly turn read,  
Then his head goes back downwards, biting his lips, as he holds onto the shower pipe, the other hand he makes fist, still standing slightly bend over.  
Hakyeon who still holds onto his hips tightly pinches a little bit too hard, making nail marks in his skin, along with some scratch marks.  
Taekwoon doesn’t notices as he’s enjoying this hot sensational moment too much.  
Hakyeon who also enjoys it very much has trouble controlling himself, trying to make him not come this quick.  
But it’s too good, it’s too hot, so he stops for a second, hugs Taekwoon from behind, giving him a kiss on his back.  
But the smallest movements makes Hakyeon crazy, and makes him want to hold onto Taekwoon and continue.  
But he keeps himself together just a little longer, he rests just a couple seconds longer, as he gives Taekwoon another kiss on the back.  
Making Taekwoon moan and struggle a bit.  
  
Causing a little movement that drives Hakyeon crazy again, he holds onto Taekwoon's side on rib height very tight, creating another scratch and nail marks.  
He gives it his last ad he pulls out last minute to come over Taekwoon's ass.  
Taekwoon immediately turns around, wraps his arms around him, and gives him a hot kiss, straight away pushing his tongue inside Hakyeon's mouth.  
Hakyeon who moans with it right away wraps his arms around Taekwoon's neck, pushing both their bodies tight against each other.  
"You're so damn hot" Hakyeon says  
"As are you" Taekwoon answers  
After a little hug Taekwoon decides to leave the shower and walks straight to the bedroom.  
Hakyeon quickly finishes and follows Taekwoon.  
  
“So what do you want to do?” Taekwoon asks  
“you, again” Hakyeon says joking.  
”okay” Taekwoon who goes along the joke lifts Hakyeon up and throws him onto the bed.  
He leans over Haklyeon as he goes in for a kiss  
”I was only joking” Hakyeon adds.  
“I know” Taekwoon says with a grin on his face as he gives another kiss .  
”like you would mind to go for another round” Taekwoon adds to it.

Hakyeon who starts to smile, places his arms around Taekwoons neck “Totally not”  
And he goes in for a kiss and with one hand pinches in Taekwoon's butt.  
Taekwoon who becomes excites grabs the lube standing on the nightstand, smears in his dick.  
Taekwoon glances over Hakyeon “you look so vulnerable right now, i like it” he says as he leans over again.  
He lifts up Hakyeon's legs and lower body, going in with his hard dick right away.  
They’re getting more and more experience with every time they have sex, but also more comfortable every time.  
Which makes it for both more enjoyable.

Hakyeon tightly holds onto the bed sheets, he’s pushing half his face into the pillow, his face, bright red, biting his soft wet lips, eyes tightly closed.  
It’s all driving Taekwoon crazy, still holding up Hakyeon. tightly holding on to his hips, he holds on even tighter, and starts going back and forth harder.  
Maybe it’s because he already came not long ago, and had sex with Hakyeon just a couple minutes ago, but he’s even hornier than he thought, and it’s all way more sexy.  
He too is having a lot of trouble holding himself in this time. as he takes a short pause to catch some breath, and not to come too quickly.  
But as he’s looking over Hakyeon's body, seeing his red face, with shiny, watery eyes, he’s getting all crazy again to enjoy Hakyeon's body, as he holds on again, and finishes it.

After he came, he lies next to Hakyeon, gives him a kiss, and starts hugging him.  
”I... I lo...” Hakyeon mumbles  
“I love you too” Taekwoon answers  
“Though” Hakyeon continues “When we get back, I think it's best we don't tell the members right away”  
Taekwoon looks up at Hakyeon.  
“Not for a while at least, let’s first, take it easy before telling anyone”  
"Ah ok~ yea sure" Taekwoon answers  
“But... can I... Can I consider you..” he hesitates  
”Yes, you can consider me your boyfriend” Taekwoon finishes  
Hakyeon immediately dives onto Taekwoon, kissing him “I love you” and gives another kiss.  
Taekwoon giggles “that’s too cute” as he gives a kiss back.  
“How about, we go and cook, eat and after wards we make a walk on the beach?” Taekwoon asks  
“Sounds good to me”  
  
They both get out off bed, get dressed and head downstairs.  
Hakyeon who can’t seem to stop smiling, hugging and giving kisses to Taekwoon is very happy.  
Taekwoon who also keeps smiling and enjoying Hakyeon's behavior cooks a nice meal.  
They place everything on table, and start eating.

During dinner they have a little chat. A little while later they finish their plates they clean up together.  
”So, walk on the beach?” Hakyeon asks.  
“Yes, it’s beautiful weather, and i notices not many people walk on that beach, so we wont be bothered” Taekwoon answers.  
”How long is it walking?” Hakyeon asks  
“Ah- we’re going to take the car, I run all the way there this morning, and that was around 20 minutes”  
”wait what? For how long did you run?” Hakyeon asks shocked  
”hmm, around a hour Of course with some walking in between, it was just too beautiful to turn around and come back” Taekwoon answers casually  
They get to the car and set off, about 10 minutes later they arrive at the beach  
”Wow, it’s really pretty here”  
”Told you so” Taekwoon answers smiling.

They spend around 2 hours on the beach, walking back and forth, having a chat.  
Sometimes what playing in between, Taekwoon throwing Hakyeon in the sea.  
They’re very much enjoying this moment.  
”We should get back” Taekwoon says ”Need to pack some stuff for our trip back tomorrow morning”  
”Yea you’re right” Hakyeon answers looking down.  
And they head back to villa.

Back at home they both go to their room and pack their stuff.  
That is until Taekwoon enters Hakyeon's room “Not done yet?” he asks teasing knowing Hakyeon will respond tempered on it.  
”Why are you like this? Just because i have more stuff than you..”  
He can’t finish as Taekwoon pushes his lips on Hakyeon's.  
”I’m only joking” and he goes sit on bed “Just finish, I can wait till you’re done”  
  
Hakyeon quickly finishes packing, and goes to Taekwoon, pushing him on bed “You know... You tease me way too much..”  
”Than give me payback” Taekwoon responds as he goes in for a kiss.  
Hakyeon who starts undressing Taekwoon gives in to the kisses, as he takes off Taekwoon's shirt and afterwards his own.  
They both take off their pants “ah- I want you so bad” Hakyeon says.  
“Then take me” Taekwoon adds.  
Hakyeon grabs the lube and makes sure to use enough.

Taekwoon goes on his knees, as Hakyeon stands behind him.  
He pushes his dick inside, and right away starts going back and forth hard.  
He holds onto Taekwoon's hips tight.

Hakyeon gives a big smack on Taekwoon's nice ass, creating a red spot.  
”I cant hold in” Hakyeon says moaning as his head leans backwards  
”Then give it your all” Taekwoon answers moaning.  
Hakyeon leans forward a bit, holds tight and gives it his all as he comes way too quickly for his liking.  
  
After Hakyeon gets off, they start hugging, lying in each others arms, they give some sweet kisses, tease each other a bit.  
And as Taekwoon lies behind Hakyeon. He suddenly notices Hakyeon fell asleep   
”Hehe, sleepyhead” He whispers.  
He gives a kiss on his cheek, quietly turn off the lights, and also goes to sleep

  
~TO BE CONTINUED~

  
Next chapter: they go back to Seoul, and go into the studio for their comeback with Wonshik  
But Wonshik caught‘s them in a sensational moment


	5. Back in Seoul

The next morning Taekwoon wakes up first again, but instead of getting out of bed, he turns on his side, and wraps his arms around Hakyeon.  
Hakyeon slightly moves, then turns around, facing Taekwoon and also wraps his arms around him  
”Morning” he mumbles.  
”Good morning” Taekwoon answers.  
Taekwoon places his hand carefully on Hakyeon's cheek “you’re too cute” he whispers  
”hmmm?” half sleeping Hakyeon mumbles, as he’s having a lot of difficulties waking himself up.  
Taekwoon giggles, he places a soft kiss on his forehead “continue sleeping for a bit okay ~ I’m going to shower”

He quietly leaves bed, slowly walks on his toes to quietly grabs his clothes, and leave towards the bathroom.  
It takes Hakyeon a little moment to realize he has to wake up, as he startles and sits up in bed, hoping he’s in time to follow Taekwoon to the shower.  
But as he looks to the left of him he sees a naked Taekwoon sitting on bed with his back to him,  
He’s only wearing a black and red boxer short _~hehe, I gave him that one~_ Hakyeon thinks as he giggles.  
He shoves over to Taekwoon, and hugs him from behind   
”Finally awake sleepy head?” Taekwoon says teasing as his lips curl up to a grin.  
Hakyeon gives a pat on the back “don’t be like this” he says with a whining undertone.  
He sits a bit turned away, with his arms crossed over each other, like a stubborn kid.  
Taekwoon leans back pushing Hakyeon over, and he lies with his head and a bit of his upper body on Hakyeon.

Hakyeon who can’t stay mad places his hands in Taekwoon's hair, and starts caressing through it.  
”Why didn’t you just wake me?”  Hakyeon asks  
”You seemed so tired, and slept so cute, didn’t want to disturb that” Taekwoon answers  
“Naww, that’s sweet, but next time wake me up so we can shower together”   
”As if we shower, when we’re together under the shower” Taekwoon jokes  
“You’re in a teasing mode today again Taekwoon” Hakyeon says daring  
“Yea, like I always am” and Taekwoon turns around on his stomach, going a bit further up towards Hakyeon, placing one arm over Hakyeon's chest next to his head.  
And he places one leg over him, making sure he makes plenty of body contact.  
Still half wet, water dripping from his hair which lands on Hakyeon's cheek as he leans in to give him a kiss.  
”We can do now what you wanted to do under the shower” Taekwoon says teasing  
“Not going to say no to that” he answers as he pulls up one leg, making it one leg from Taekwoon is in between his legs, and one of his legs is in between Taekwoon's legs.  
Taekwoon shoves up a bit more making it he lies on Hakyeon completely.  
He places one hand in Hakyeon's hair, and starts caressing through his hair.  
“I’m happy this is all mine” Taekwoon says as he caresses from his head all the way to his waist.

Making Hakyeon struggle slightly out of excitement, hollowing his back, pushing his head slightly backwards, making a perfect opening for Taekwoon to give a kiss in Hakyeon's neck, followed by creating another hickey.  
The one he made last night is still clearly visible, but now he’s making one on the other side.  
”Ah~ no” Hakyeon says moaning “No more hickeys, what if the members find out”  
”So what if they find out?” Taekwoon answers slightly frustrated   
Hakyeon looks Taekwoon in the eyes ”We were going to wait telling them remember? What if they see the hickey?”

Taekwoon signs, rolling his eyes round “Fiiiine” he says whining.  
Hakyeon goes in for a kiss “But we can have some fun now”  
”Though we don’t have that much time” Taekwoon adds to it.  
”It’s still possible to have a quicky though” Hakyeon hints  
”That’s true, we can eat on our way back. But we do have a flight to catch in a hour and a half remember”  
”Yea yea, I know” Hakyeon says slightly annoyed.

But he brushes off his annoyance and starts passionately kissing Taekwoon,  
Taekwoon who doesn’t mind it and gives in to the kiss Hakyeon gives him, but for a short while as he starts undressing him.  
He starts of with the t-shirt. He softly pushes it up, exposing his belly, Taekwoon who can’t help but tease gives a kiss on it, making Hakyeon moan and hollow his back once again.  
Once reaching his shoulder he carefully pulls it over his head, and throws it on the ground.  
As he looks back he can’t help but notice how vulnerable Hakyeon lying there.  
He leans over him, giving him soft sucking kisses in the neck, hard enough to make Hakyeon moan and struggle, soft enough to not make any hickeys as Hakyeon asked.  
He continues giving those soft sucking kisses all over his neck, over his collarbone going down his chest, he stops half way to give a kiss and lick Hakyeon's nipples.  
Making Hakyeon grab Taekwoon's shoulders and hold on tight, pushing his nails in his skin, making red marks.  
But Taekwoon doesn’t notice it as he’s too busy teasing Hakyeon.  
Holding onto Hakyeon's side, hands placed on rib height he’s slowly going further down, towards his bellybutton,  
Once reaching his belly button he moves his hands away from his side, and starts taking off Hakyeon's boxer, as he doesn’t sleep in a pants, making it a bit easier for Taekwoon.  
Once the boxer is off he throws that on the floor too.  
  
Before continuing he gives another kiss to Hakyeon, who has his eyes closed out of sensation.  
Instead of continuing where he was, he starts all the way from Hakyeon's neck kissing again,  
Now slightly faster than last time, but still slow enough in a teasing way to make Hakyeon go crazy.  
From the belly button he starts going slower again, quickly gives a glance up at Hakyeon, who still has his eyes closed, squeezing hard in the bed sheet.  
Taekwoon grabs Hakyeon's dick, he gives a short soft lick, making Hakyeon struggle and moan slightly out of excitement.  
Taekwoon masturbates him a bit, then places his mouth around his dick, playing a bit with the head of it, just before he starts sucking it, going deeper with every time he goes up and down.  
As Hakyeon gets more excited with every movement has trouble holding himself in.  
Just then Taekwoon stops, he grabs the lube still standing on the nightstand, he squeezes out the lube, and to Hakyeon's surprise doesn’t use it on himself, but on Hakyeon. Taekwoon gets on Hakyeon, making him sit on top of him, and carefully makes Hakyeon's dick enter him.  
Hakyeon who places his hands on Taekwoon's hip goes back and forth with his own hips.  
Since they are both still new to this, this is for both of them trying out this position, but so far it’s going very smooth, and are they both enjoying it very much.

Though Hakyeon already had trouble when Taekwoon was sucking him, this position only makes it even more difficult to control himself, he’s on the edge of coming, which if way too soon for his liking since they barely started.  
But how can he now? With Taekwoon being such a tease, and knowing what to do to make Hakyeon turned on.  
As Hakyeon is still being careful Taekwoon again starts teasing as he goes up and down a little faster  
”ah~ I can.. I can’t hold in” Hakyeon confesses  
”that’s alright” Taekwoon says as he continues to tease.

Hakyeon grabs hold of his hips tighter and finished it quickly.  
After Hakyeon came Taekwoon gets off, and lies next to Hakyeon  
”We can’t hug for too long tho we ...” Taekwoon tries to say  
”have to catch the plane in time” Hakyeon finishes his sentence “Yea I know”

He turns towards Taekwoon, gives a sensational, wet hot kiss, making them both get turned on again.  
“I want to wash myself quickly” Hakyeon says as he jumps out of bed.  
Just 15 minutes later Hakyeon is all set and done, packing the last things in his suitcase.  
And Taekwoon is in the kitchen making some food for on the way.  
When Hakyeon gets downstairs they right away get all the stuff and go straight to the airport to go back to Seoul.  
  
Once in Seoul they right away go to the company since Wonshik asked them to.  
It’s only 3PM so they still have a whole day they can work in the studio.  
“Welcome back hyung” Wonshik greets them.  
“Good to be back, though sooner than I liked to” Taekwoon answers and Hakyeon glaring at Wonshik from behind Taekwoon.  
“Hehe yea sorry sorry, but we already got delayed in this comeback. And the others their schedules will end quicker than they expected, so we can push the comeback forward”  
”It’s fine though” Hakyeon comes trough in his sassy way.  
”Did he sleep bad?” Wonshik asks Taekwoon.  
Taekwoon laughs at the comment and follows Hakyeon to the studio.

They stay at the company till 11PM, then decide to call it a day and go back home.  
“To be honest, it’s nice to be able to sleep in my own bed again” Hakyeon says as they enter the living room.  
“See, it isn’t so bad to be back home again” Wonshik teases.  
”Yea true, only too bad you’re here too” Hakyeon says annoyed.  
”Now now don’t fight” Taekwoon interrupts them “let’s clean up our stuff okay?” he hints at Hakyeon.  
”Yea I’m going to continue work a bit in my room” Wonshik tells them.  
”sure, don’t overdo it too much okay?” Taekwoon says worried about his dongsaeng, as he often overworks himself.  
”don’t worry too much about me” Wonshik waves his hand as he leaves off to his room.

Taekwoon and Hakyeon also both go to their room.  
Taekwoon quickly empties his suitcase, divides his clothes. throws the dirty clothes into the washing bin. And folds the clean clothes again and places it in the closet.  
_~Ooh it’s only 11:45PM, meaning the others wont be home for a while.. Wonshik is busy working...~_ he thinks as he grabs a bag and goes to Hakyeon's room.  
*Knock*knock* he jokingly knocks on Hakyeon's door as he immediately enters the room   
”Whats the point of knocking, if you don’t wait but just con...”   
Taekwoon doesn’t listen and right away goes in for a hot kiss.

Hakyeon pushes him away “what if someone catches us?”  
”The others won’t be home for a while, and Wonshik is too focused on work, we have some time” Taekwoon answers  
And he goes in for another kiss.  
  
Hakyeon who is obviously right away convinced wraps his arms around Taekwoon's waist, closes his eyes and gives in to the kiss given by Taekwoon.  
Taekwoon then pushes Hakyeon onto his bed, leaning over him and continues kissing.  
He then quickly gets up, grabs his bag and pulls out some handcuffs.  
“Wha.. what are you planning to do?” Hakyeon asks surprised,  
His eyes are open wide, his heart is beating fast, he’s kinda scary, but the idea of the handcuffs also turn him on a lot.  
Taekwoon places them on the bed, he leans in and right away takes off Hakyeon's shirt, he gives a soft quick kiss in between. But goes up to sit on his knees, as he opens a handcuff.  
Taekwoon stretches out his hand hinting him to give his hand and without hesitation Hakyeon gives his hand.  
You can hear the the rattling of the handcuff being closed.  
Hakyeon's heart starts beating even faster as he’s being pushed onto the bed,  
Taekwoon is binding the handcuff the the bed railing, again you can hear the rattling of the handcuff being closed.  
He in between gives another quick but very soft kiss as he grabs the other handcuff and he does the same with the other side.  
Once handcuffed he takes off his own pants, following by Hakyeon's.  
As he gets back on bed he lies down lower than usual, he wraps both his arms underneath Hakyeon's upper legs, and placing one hand on Hakyeon's stomach, and the other he grabs his dick.  
And he right away starts sucking,  
  
Maybe it’s because Hakyeon has been horny all day, or maybe because Taekwoon is getting experienced in it, but it’s way to good for Hakyeon's ability to handle, he’s trying his absolute best trying to control himself from struggling too much. But with his hand handcuffed and Taekwoon doing a too good of a job. It only takes a minute or two for Hakyeon to come.  
“That was too good” Hakyeon moans   
”Hehe sorry” Taekwoon grins.  
  
He than grabs the bag again that's next to the bed and pulls out a bottle of lube, pushes out lube and smears it over his hard dick.  
He goes towards Hakyeon again, he sits on his knees, lifting up Hakyeon's lower body, and starts pushing his dick inside him.  
Hakyeon lets out a hard moan and right away bites on his own lips making himself shut up, since he doesn’t want Wonshik to hear him.  
”Don’t worry too much, he probably has his headset on” Taekwoon ensures him “Just relax and enjoy”  
Hakyeon does as him is being told, he breathes in and out, and relaxes himself.  
Taekwoon who grabs hold of Hakyeon's hips a bit tighter starts going back and forth harder, as they both get sucked in the hot sensational moment. Letting out a moan here and there, but still trying to make as less noise as possible, they’re both enjoying this moment very much.  
That is until,  
“Hyung can you...” Wonshik enters the room without knocking.  
He’s holding some paperwork in his hands, but as he stops half sentence he looks at Taekwoon and Hakyeon, he also drops his paper work  
”Aaah...Hmm” *cough* “okay.. I uhm” Wonshik is at total loss of words, not knowing what to say.  
Taekwoon and Hakyeon both look shocked at Wonshik, Hakyeon hints Taekwoon to get up,  
He quickly unloosens one of the handcuffs, and gets up to put on his boxers.  
“I uuh.. we uhm... we can explain” Taekwoon says hesitating.  
Hakyeon who unleashed himself also gets up “Yes uhm, we .. we can explain”  
Wonshik still looking shocked at them with his hand half up not noticed he dropped his papers a while ago clears his throat “Hhmmm, yes please do... I think..” he answers hesitant still looking confused.

   
~TO BE CONTINUED~  
  


Next chapter: Taekwoon and Hakyeon explain it to Wonshik  
Wonshik reacts to it way different than they expected him to react, which causes it to get a unexpected twist to it they didn’t saw coming


	6. Wonshik found out.

As Wonshik enters the room, he sees Taekwoon and Hakyeon making love to each other.  
Absolutely shocked by the view he sees when he looks at them is intense.  
He has a few pages in his hands, which slide away through his fingers, and fall onto the ground, scattering around him.  
His eyes wide open, his mouth also drops open, he blinks a couple time in disbelief the situation that’s happening.  
Taekwoon unleashes Hakyeon, he stands up and quickly pulls on his boxer.  
“Wonshik-ah, I.. uh... we can explain” Taekwoon stutters.  
Hakyeon who also got up pulled on his boxer, he stand behind Taekwoon slightly looking at Wonshik and his reaction.  
  
Still in disbelief Wonshik is looking at them, he returns to a normal position, standing more straight, relaxing his arms ”Please do explain”  
Taekwoon hints him to sit down   
”No thanks, I rather stand” Wonshik answers short  
“Fine” he signs, “so the thing is“ he continues as he explains everything, and telling what happened on Jeju Island.

Wonshik places one hand on his forehead, thinking very good about what he’s about to say next  
“So ... you -*cough* you guys are a ...” Wonshik stutters  
”Couple yes” Hakyeon quietly finishing Wonshik's sentence.  
*cough* “Okay... uhm yea, well, as long as you two are happy right?” he says with a somewhat sad undertone.  
Hakyeon's eyes widen “so you.. you’re okay with it?”  
”Oh eh yes~ why wouldn’t I? Why would I go against 2 people’s happiness? Though, I do think you guys need to share this with the other members, instead of hiding it from us”

Hakyeon who is now the one completely dumbfounded doesn’t know what to say,  
Taekwoon turns around towards Hakyeon “Told you Wonshik wouldn’t mind, he’s such a good person”  
Hakyeon puffs his cheeks, pouts his lips, and wraps his arms over each other.  
Taekwoon starts laughing as he leans against Hakyeon “You’re too cute”  
”yea this is  _too_  cute” Wonshik says, he grabs his paper work “I’m going back to work” he says somewhat frustrated.  
”Ah~ Wonshik-ah, what is it you came for?” Hakyeon asks  
Wonshik who already opened the door “Nothing, never mind, we can discuss that tomorrow” he says as he leaves the room without looking back, and closes the door behind him.  
  
“Is it just me, or did he seem frustrated?” Hakyeon says  
“No~ more like jealous” Taekwoon answers “Let’s not forget he’s the type of person that loves love, and love being in a relationship, though he cant seem to find a partner to start a relationship with”   
”Poor Wonshik” Hakyeon pouts.  
"Let's not make a too big deal out of it, he said he's fine with it so it's cool" Taekwoon reassures Hakyeon.  
Taekwoon pushes a chair against the door, hopefully no one can come in unexpected again.  
As he walks back to Hakyeon he notices a paper on the floor.  
At the same moment Wonshik is back in his room, he drops himself to the floor “Damnid” he lets out frustrated, as he throws his papers on the ground.  
  
He glances at the paper “Huh... 1, 2 ,3 .... where’s 4?... oh no” he says while quickly getting up, leaving his room, he runs towards Hakyeon's room, pushes the door open, along with the chair that was against it, when he enters, he sees Taekwoon and Hakyeon standing next to each other, reading the paper he had forgotten, he quickly snatches it out of Taekwoon hands.  
”You... wh.. what is this?” Taekwoon asks shocked  
“Nothing... nothing at all.. ju.. just work inspiration” he says looking with his face towards the ground and leaves the room right away.

Taekwoon who doesn’t buy it goes after Wonshik, Hakyeon tries to grab his hand, but Taekwoon pulls it away.  
Wonshik enters his own room, throws the door closed behind him, but it doesn’t fall into the lock, so he turns around to see Taekwoon standing there.  
Taekwoon closes the door behind him, and leans against it making sure Hakyeon won’t be able to barge in.  
“What was that about?” Taekwoon says with a slightly frustrated undertone  
“I told you ‘nothing‘ just work inspiration” Wonshik answers  
”So you want to tell me, you came with this to Hakyeon's room, just to talk about work? This, a letter that to me looks like a love confession... do you like Hakyeon?”  
“NO! No I don’t” he answers frustrated  
“Then why did you come to his room, not answer us, and leave frustrated?” Taekwoon is getting angry, perhaps Wonshik wants to take Hakyeon away from him? Hakyeon who he just got after all that time liking him from a distance,  
“No, I was looking for you” Wonshik answers “I went to your room, but you weren’t there, so I went to Hakyeon's room, to ask if we could talk, but then... then” Wonshik is getting tears in his eyes and has difficulties continuing “Then I found you two like that, and couldn’t bring myself to talk to you, and tell you..” he stops half sentence, he wipes away his tears with the sleeve of his hoodie "Leave”.  
Taekwoon eyes widen “What?”  
“Leave, leave me alone, I.. I don’t want to continue talking about it, or explain myself, nor do I want to tell my mind and feelings, so leave” He says with a cracking voice, clearly upset.  
“But...” Taekwoon wants to say something, but cant get himself to is, since he sees tears forming in Wonshik's eyes again, he reaches out his hand and makes a step forward to Wonshik.  
Wonshik takes one step back “Just go, leave me alone” he says as he turns his head away, making sure he wouldn’t see his face any longer.  
“Fine” Taekwoon answers short, as he pushes down the door handle “come to me if you want to talk” he tells him, and he pulls open the door, making Hakyeon to almost fall into the room.  
  
Taekwoon walks away and Hakyeon stares at Wonshik “You o..” he cant ask his question as Taekwoon pulls him away “Just leave him alone for now okay?”  
“Ah yea sure” Hakyeon answers confused  
And they go downstairs to the living room  
”It’s already 12:30AM ... shouldn’t the other members come home any time?” Taekwoon asks  
“Ah~ well usually between 12:30 and 2AM, so could still take a while”  
They sit down on the sofa, Taekwoon places his arm over Hakyeon's shoulder and they watch some tv.

A little while later Wonshik also gets downstairs, he looks over at the two lovebirds on the sofa, Taekwoon notices Wonshik quickly removes his arm from Hakyeon's shoulder.  
Wonshik who frustrated looks away dives into the kitchen.  
”Hey why did you remove your arm?” Hakyeon asks  
“Ah, Wonshik walked into the room, didn’t want to trigger him” Taekwoon answers  
”Trigger what? He was fine with it right?” Hakyeon clearly didn’t hear what Taekwoon and Wonshik talked about in Wonshik's bedroom.  
“Ah, yea right, forgot” and he places his arm over his shoulder again, making sure Hakyeon doesn’t find out Wonshik's real feeling.  
  
Hakyeon who lift his hand up holds onto Taekwoon's hand, and softly places a kiss on the back of it.  
Just as Wonshik walks out of the kitchen Hongbin and Jaehwan get home  
”Evening evening all, oh~ hey Taekwoon, Hakyeon, how was Jeju island” Jaehwan asks enthusiastic  
”We’ll tell about it when Sanghyuk gets home, we have something to tell you guys” Hakyeon answers.  
“Why not just tell us already? What could be so important we need to wait for Sanghyuk?” Hongbin asks.  
“Just wait okay?” Taekwoon answers glaring at them.

At that moment the door opens again, Sanghyuk also got home.  
”Wonshik can you stay here too?” Hakyeon asks, since Wonshik was just about to go upstairs again.  
“Why would I need to? I already know it” Wonshik answers annoyed.  
“Just stay will you?” Hakyeon orders him.  
Wonshik lets out a sign “fiiine”  
  
All the members sit down on the sofa, except for Wonshik, he grabs a chair from the dining table, and sits somewhat further away.  
As Taekwoon and Hakyeon share what happened on Jeju Island, and mention they are dating now the reactions get mixed  
Wonshik stays quiet.  
Jaehwan is completely enthusiastic “Oh my! that’s amazing, hope things will work out for you guys”   
Sanghyuk is somewhat confused ”But.. it won’t have effect on our schedules, our teamwork and all right?”  
Hongbin has the strongest opinion about it “but you’re both guys, and also you’re both member of the same group, fans will notice for sure... i don’t think this is a good idea”  
”Don’t worry about it, we’re both mature, we’ll make sure the group wont be effected by it, and fans won’t notice it, promised” Hakyeon says as cheerful as he always is.  
  
Taekwoon stayed quiet the whole time, keeping Wonshik in his mind and feeling bad about it.  
 _~Ah- i hope he’ll feel better soon, don’t want this to effect him in his work~_ Taekwoon thinks  
“I assume we’re done? Cause I’m going back to my room, I want to continue my work, we have a comeback coming up remember?” Wonshik says annoyed.  
He halfheartedly pushed the chair back to the dining table, making the chair legs creak over the wooden floor.  
Combined with how quiet he was the whole time, and how frustrated he leaves the living room, the members are worried, especially Taekwoon  
“What’s up with him?” Sanghyuk asks  
“I’ll go check on him” Hongbin says as he stands up  
Taekwoon too gets up and grabs Hongbin's arm “Let him be”  
”But... fine” He sees frustration in Taekwoon's eyes and decides to let it go.  
  
Hakyeon also stands up “Wonshik already knew, and is fine with it, he’s also working very hard for our comeback, but is a bit behind schedule, that’s why we came home earlier, so he’s just a bit cranky” he explains.  
Taekwoon nods to what Hakyeon says, making the other members believe it, though he knows better than that but doesn’t want other members bothering Wonshik since he clearly wants to be left alone.  
  
The next day when they get downstairs Taekwoon and Hakyeon both fall in old habits,  
They cook for the members, Jaehwan gets downstairs first, is like always super cheery.  
“My drama will come to an end today, so I’ll come home late tonight” Jaehwan tells them  
”Ah- yes good to know, thanks, take a day off tomorrow. But can you also come and help prepare for the comeback in two days?” Hakyeon asks  
“Ah yes of course, no problem, thanks for the day off” Jaehwan says enthusiastic.  
“Can you wake the other members? We’re almost done” Taekwoon tells Jaehwan  
“Will do” and he takes off upstairs.

As Taekwoon finishes the last things, Hakyeon places everything on table and the members come downstairs and sit at the table.  
“Where’s Wonshik?” Hakyeon asks  
”I don’t know, he wasn’t in his room” Jaehwan answers.  
Taekwoon looks at the clock _~7AM, it’s nothing for him to voluntarily get out of bed and leave so early in the morning.. he also doesn’t have schedules beside preparing the comeback.. weird~_  
  
He wonders what’s going on with Wonshik, he’s acting so strange.  
For the rest of breakfast everyone is loud and cheery, also Taekwoon's mood gets lifted up thanks to the other members.  
“Ah, before I forget, the drama I’m playing in will have the last filming day in two days, so in a couple days i too can help prepare for the comeback” Hongbin tells them.  
”Oh nice, that’s great to hear, think Wonshik will also be happy to hear that.” Hakyeon answers.  
“Talking about wrapping up the schedule, we decided to wrap up the musical 2 weeks earlier, so next week I can also help in the comeback” Sanghyuk says  
”Why wrap it up 2 weeks earlier?” Taekwoon asks in surprise  
“Ah because more singers have tight schedules, one singer has to get operated soon. And with us the comeback coming up, they decided to wrap it up sooner, and after everyone’s schedules gets a bit quiet we might perform again” Sanghyuk explains.  
“Ahh okay, yea makes sense. Good thing though that we’re all back together on track next week” Taekwoon answers.  
“Okay if I leave?” Hongbin asks "I have to go to the set"  
”I have to go too, last filming day, but still enough to do” Jaehwan  mentions.  
”Yes you can all go, Taekwoon and I will clean up” Hakyeon says  
They all take off from the table, Taekwoon and Hakyeon start cleaning up and tease a bit in between. But Taekwoon cuts it short “We should clean up and get to Wonshik, I think he’s at his studio”  
“Yea you’re right, I think so too, it’s also nothing for him to be gone so early in the morning, normally he sleeps in like a bear in winter sleep”  
  
They both start laughing a bit as they continue cleaning up.  
Once done they head to the company to help Wonshik.  
They enter his studio but no Wonshik  
“That’s weird, normally he lives in here” Hakyeon says  
“His computer is on, so he might be gone for a sec” Taekwoon mentions.  
“Ah yea, you’re right”  
  
With that they hear a faint discussion on the background, they both stick their heads out the door to look what it is, it’s Wonshik and the company director who are having a discussion.  
”Can you hear what it’s about?” Hakyeon asks  
”No, ssst I’m trying to understand it” Taekwoon says.  
”The director seems frustrated though, did Wonshik perhaps did something wrong?” Hakyeon asks  
”No, I don’t think so, Wonshik isn’t the kind of person to do something that makes him angry” Taekwoon answers  
  
They can’t seem to figure it out, so go back into the studio, and sit on the sofa waiting for Wonshik to come back in.  
When Wonshik enters he gets surprised for a sec “Didn’t expect you guys to be here this early”  
”Yea why were you gone so early? It’s nothing for you to be awake so early, and be away” Hakyeon asks  
“Ah, yea I couldn’t sleep, so wanted to use my time useful”  
“That does sound like you though” Taekwoon adds  
Wonshik sits down behind his computer, “So this is what we have so far”  
He’s ignoring the fact what’s going on, and fully focus on work.  
It continues like that for a week, Wonshik ignores all whats going on, and just makes sure this comeback is a good one, one by one the members all wrap up their personal schedule and start helping in the comeback.  
  
The last one to wrap up his schedule and join in is Sanghyuk.  
After he too joins they go over everything one more time.  
And they also start discussing about the fact their contract ends in just 3 months.

The company director and their manager already went to talk with all the members about contract renewal, but the members didn’t had time to talk about it with each other.  
“So, everyone signed their new contract?” Hakyeon asks.  
“Yea and I also signed a separate acting contract” Hongbin tells them.  
“Ah nice congrats, I signed one for musicals” Taekwoon answers.  
“Oh me too, still hope we’ll stand on one stage one time” Sanghyuk says.  
“All doing so good, signing extra contracts, I’m proud of us all” Hakyeon says proudly.  
They are all talking excited about the contract renewal.  
And talking about the details for each contract, all except one.  
“Wonshik, what did you get in your renewal? Seeing you already do solo a lot”  
  
Wonshik places down the paper work, and turns around looking up.  
“I have something to tell you guys” Wonshik says with a stern tone.  
They all look at Wonshik, seeing the subject they’re talking about they all feel anxious.  
“I’m not going to renew my contract, and I’m going to leave the company” Wonshik coldly mentions.

Everyone looks in absolute shock at Wonshik.  
“Wh.. what? You’re kidding right?” Hongbin can’t believe what he’s hearing  
Hakyeon stand up “you’re not serious right? I mean... how.. how can you leave us?”  
”We promised we’d stay together” Sanghyuk adds to it  
“How will vixx even be vixx without you? It won’t be the same if you leave you don't writ..” Jaehwan stutters  
”I will continue writing songs for you guys, just not part of the group anymore, I’m sorry” Wonshik tells them  
He then quickly grabs his stuff and leaves the room.

  
~TO BE CONTINUED ~  
  


Next chapter: Taekwoon starts talking with Wonshik about contract renewal, things get a 180 degree turn.


	7. Stopping Wonshik.

Wonshik left the room, leaving everyone confused about his decision to leave Vixx, and the company,  
  
Taekwoon too grabs his stuff “I’ll talk some sense in him” and he runs after him.  
Wonshik dives into his studio, before he can lock the door Taekwoon already pushes it open  
”You can’t be serious about leaving right?” Taekwoon says angry  
“Why not? My life, my choice” Wonshik responds coldly  
“Why are you being like this?” Taekwoon asks annoyed  
“Because the moment I wanted to tell my feelings, my heart got scattered into many pieces, and I can't stand the sight of you being all lovely” Wonshik answers heartbroken.  
“So.. you’re leaving cause of us?” Taekwoon asks surprised.  
“yes, I am and don’t try to convince me to stay, since I already discussed it with the director and manager” Wonshik answers.  
“So that was what the discussion was about, you told them you’re leaving?” Taekwoon asks.  
”Yea it was, now can you leave? I want this last comeback to be a good one” Wonshik responds.  
“Actually no.. I am going to stay and convince you to not leave us, Jaehwan was right with what he wanted to say before you interrupted him, Vixx isn’t the same without you, it’s not only the songs you make, but just your whole presence” Taekwoon says loudly.  
It’s clear Taekwoon is angry, mainly because he’s emotional of Wonshik's decision, especially since he feels like it’s his fault  
”If you don’t want me to rip off you clothes because I can’t keep control of my feelings for you, I suggest you just go away. Cause I’m not in the mood to be messed with now” Wonshik replies annoyed.  
Wonshik also gets very frustrated, by the fact that he wants to be alone to sort out his feelings, which are sky high now.  
  
“No” Taekwoon answers as he locks the door “I won’t leave, I’ll stay till you’re convinced”  
Wonshik lets out a sign “Fine, do what you want”.  
He pulls the chair from his desk and sits on it, he turn on the computer, puts on his headset, and starts working.  
  
Taekwoon sits down on the sofa and at that moment his phone vibrates, it’s Hakyeon messaging him “Everything going okay there?”  
“Yes things are going fine, he’s just stubborn and started working to ignore me, don’t worry, don’t disturb us, I’ll stay in here till he’s convinced to stay with us” Taekwoon messages back.  
“Don’t push him too hard, and maybe it’s a good idea to let Hongbin talk with him, since they’re good friends” Hakyeon answers.  
”This is something Wonshik and I need to talk about... he... confessed to me that evening” Taekwoon replies.  
On the other side of the phone Hakyeon is shocked _~confessed?~_ he thinks.. _~no way, so that’s what the paper was about, and why he’s been acting so weird, it all makes sense now~_  
He doesn’t know how to feel or response, he cares about Wonshik a lot, and doesn’t want him to leave the group only because he and Taekwoon are in a relationship,  
Beside they promised they wouldn’t do anything that would affect the group, and Wonshik leaving is a big loss.  
  
“You can all go home for today, we will continue tomorrow okay?” Hakyeon tells the members.  
“What about Wonshik?” Hongbin asks him, Hongbin doesn’t want his best friend to leave the group, and is very worried, just like the rest of the group.  
“Yea isn’t there anything we can do to convince him to stay? I mean there must be a reason why he decided he wants to leave..” Jaehwan adds to it.  
Just like the rest Jaehwan just can’t wrap his head around the fact Wonshik just decided that.  
“Taekwoon is talking with Wonshik now, hearing his reason out and trying to convince him” Hakyeon tells them in the hope they ease down a bit and go home.  
“Well, since you and Taekwoon are on it I have faith it’ll be alright, I mean.. it has to” Sanghyuk says as he grabs his bag “I’ll go home as you told me, and will wait. When you three come home, it's hopefully with good news”  
Hongbin and Jaehwan also grab their bag “Fine, we’ll go with Sanghyuk, and wait at home, please come back with Wonshik and with good news”  
”We will try” Hakyeon tells them

Jaehwan, Hongbin and Sanghyuk exit the room and go home,  
Hakyeon too grabs his bag and walks towards Wonshik's studio while messaging Taekwoon to unlock the studio.  
”How do you know I locked the studio?” Taekwoon messages back  
”Because I know how you are, now please open it for a sec and let me in” Hakyeon replies.  
”It wouldn’t matter, Wonshik is ignoring me and working” Taekwoon messages back.  
”Then he won’t notice me coming in, and maybe I can help convincing him” Hakyeon answers.  
”Fine, it’s open” Taekwoon replies.  
  
Just in time as Hakyeon arrives at the studio, he opens the door and enters the room.  
As expected Wonshik doesn’t notice since he had his headset on, and doesn’t hear anything.  
“Wonshik-ah” ... “Ya Kim Wonshik” Hakyeon calls him  
“He doesn’t hear you” Taekwoon says annoyed.  
”yea he wouldn’t ignore me on purpose if I call his full name” Hakyeon answers.

Hakyeon quickly explains what his plan is to Taekwoon, but he leaves out one big part.  
”You must be insane, that won’t work, it’ll only make things worse” Taekwoon says  
”I don’t know, we can try..” Hakyeon answers in the hope he convinces Taekwoon.  
”Ugh fine, but if you make things worse, we’re over!” Taekwoon threatens.  
Hakyeon doesn’t dare to answer on that, and starts doubting himself.

Hakyeon pulls away Wonshik's chair from the desk and takes off his headset “Wonshik-ah, can we talk for a minute?”  
“What?” Wonshik answers annoyed  
”We don’t want you to leave the group to leave the group only because Taekwoon and I are in a relationship, so ... would it help you if we broke up?” Hakyeon tells him.  
”What?” Wonshik asks shocked  
”WHAT?” Taekwoon asks even more shocked, as he stands up “You didn’t tell me this in your plan”  
Hakyeon glares at Taekwoon hinting to shut up.  
Wonshik stands up “No, no that wouldn’t make me feel better at all, I’m in not someone to force two loving people away from each other only for my happiness”  
  
Now Taekwoon gets why he asked Wonshik that, and didn’t tell Taekwoon.  
He wanted Wonshik to see how Taekwoon would react is he asked him that.  
 _~Gosh he really cares about us~_ Taekwoon thinks,  
Taekwoon stands up, walks towards Wonshik “you’re too kind” he says as he hugs Wonshik  
“Don’t” Wonshik says as he pushes Taekwoon away, but as Taekwoon is strong enough to handle Wonshik he keeps hold of him, he grabs his chin with his left hand, turns it towards him, and pushes his lips against his.  
Wonshik's eyes widen, is this really happening? _~This must be some weird dream... Taekwoon... Taekwoon is kissing me?~_  
Taekwoon who slightly tilts his head, wraps one arm around Wonshik waist, and the other he places behind his neck, gives a passionate kiss, while keeping his eyes closed.  
 _~damn, his lips are way softer than I expected to be~_ Taekwoon thinks as he tightly wraps both arms around him.  
So far things go as Hakyeon planned it, and he hopes it’ll continue going as planned  
  
Wonshik who is still half confused by it all can’t find the will to push Taekwoon away, he’s been imagining for a while now how it would be like to kiss those round light pink lips of him.  
And now it’s finally happening _~but Hakyeon~_ he thinks as his eyes go open again, and he now does push Taekwoon away “I’m sorry, I can’t... I can’t go in between you guys”  
”Then how about you join us? Instead of come between us”  Hakyeon suggests.  
”Join you?” Wonshik asks, there’s clearly confusion on his face,

Hakyeon starts walking towards Wonshik, as he unbuttons his blouse, and Taekwoon unzips Wonshik's hoodie.  
Wonshik who has no clue what’s going on takes a step back walking himself against the wall.  
Hakyeon who unbuttons the last button now stands in frond of Wonshik, Wonshik who doesn’t know how to stand or behave.  
He then places one hand on his waist, lifting up Wonshik's shirt, sliding his hand up towards his ribs making Wonshik struggle and let out a soft moan.  
Standing on his toes a little bit, making his lean towards his ear “like I said 'join us' ” as he too goes in for a kiss, while leaning against Wonshik.  
He places one hand in Wonshik's neck, placing his thumb on his jawline as he too tilts his head a bit to give a passionate kiss.  
Wonshik doesn’t work against it, but just gives into it.  
 _~This is much nicer than I expected it to be~_ Wonshik thinks  
Hakyeon too is enjoying this way more than he expected to _~his lips are so warm and soft, I don’t want to let go of it~_ Hakyeon thinks.

Taekwoon who stands behind Hakyeon starts taking off the blouse he already unbuttoned, he grabs Wonshik hands and places them on Hakyeon's hips.  
He takes off his own shirt, he hints Hakyeon to step away from Wonshik, and they turn around towards each other, as Taekwoon goes in to kiss Hakyeon.  
Wonshik right away notices they’re more experienced and comfortable in this as the two right away open their mouths to have a little tongue play.  
It’s only for short as Taekwoon turns to Wonshik, and takes off the hoodie he unzipped, he right away takes off Wonshik's shirt.  
Hakyeon has to swallow as he sees how much more ripped Wonshik have become.  
Taekwoon too get’s very excited seeing Wonshik's body.  
It’s weird as they’ve seen Wonshik half naked so many times, but it only makes them horny now, and never before.  
Taekwoon who right away unloosens Wonshik's belt goes in for another kiss,

As stubborn as Wonshik was before, so tame is he now, allowing everything his hyungs do to him.  
Though he still can’t really wrap his head around the whole situation and doesn’t quite know how to feel about it. So he just let it happen and enjoys the moment while he can.  
Hakyeon who unloosens Taekwoon's pants gives a kiss in Taekwoon's neck, making him moan a little.  
Wonshik who never heard Taekwoon moan like that before reacts to it by wrapping his arms around Taekwoon and for the first time taking initiative by kissing him.  
Hakyeon takes off his pants in the mean time, when his pants are off, Taekwoon takes a step away to take of his own pants.  
Hakyeon who wraps his arms around Wonshik's neck goes in for a kiss.  
Wonshik now totally gives in, and he too wraps his arms around Hakyeon.  
He never expected to have this experience with Hakyeon, let alone both Hakyeon and Taekwoon.

When Taekwoon has his pants off, he continues to take off Wonshik's pants.  
Once they are off he pushes Wonshik onto the sofa standing on the other side and he leans over him, going in for a kiss.  
Just a short one cause he goes to his neck to give soft sucking kisses and he slowly goes down, towards his collarbone, he notices how well build he is. He always knew but seeing it like this, so close is new for him.  
He takes his time to slowly go down as he enjoys Wonshik's body in the process.  
 _~Heh guess it was a good idea of Hakyeon after all~_ Taekwoon thinks.  
  
Taekwoon continues going down, making sure to kiss and lick every inch of Wonshik's perfect chocolate abs.  
As with every kiss and lick Taekwoon gives, Wonshik flexes his body, making the abs to become more visible.  
Which are for Taekwoon and Hakyeon a very pleasant sight to see.  
Hakyeon is more on the side line, but still very much enjoying the happening between Taekwoon and Wonshik, especially seeing Wonshik this vulnerable, and even more compared to how he was last couple days.  
 _~Heh stubborn Wonshik, but in the end so sensitive and vulnerable~_ Hakyeon thinks.  
Taekwoon who reached the pelvic softly grabs Wonshik's dick, and starts sucking it.  
Wonshik grabs hold of the sofa with one hand, and the other he places in Taekwoon's hair, softly holding it while he’s holding the sofa very tight. He's trying his best to not hurt Taekwoon.  
  
Hakyeon who grabs his bag pulls out lube makes sure to use enough, as he stands behind Taekwoon, grabbing hold of his hips. Wonshik notices it looks at Hakyeon.  
At that moment Hakyeon pushes his dick inside Taekwoon, making Taekwoon struggle slightly and moan a bit, which also has effect on Wonshik, who right away closes his eyes and hold the sofa tight again.  
It feels so good for Wonshik, Taekwoon and Hakyeon too are enjoying this a lot, they never expected this to happen a week ago.  
Hakyeon who’s more turned on in this situation than normal has trouble holding himself in from the start.  
Wonshik is also starting to get a lot of trouble maintaining his posture and not come right away.  
But with Taekwoon being so good, and so sexy. Hakyeon too being sexy, just the whole unexpected situation Wonshik got in has made it difficult to not come right away.  
He hollows his back a bit, moving his hips slightly, Hakyeon notices Wonshik's posture knows he’s about to come. So he holds onto Taekwoon more, and starts pushing harder.  
It only takes a short time before Hakyeon comes, and because of that Wonshik too comes.  
Hakyeon gets off Taekwoon to grab a wipe and Taekwoon lets himself rest on Wonshik.  
Wonshik wraps his arms around Taekwoon, he just wants to enjoy this moment. This moment of having Taekwoon in his arms, vulnerable, soft like a puppy, but being all sweaty from the sex they just had.

“Why though?” Wonshik asks, still slightly confused by it all.  
“Because when we noticed you being gone and ignoring us, we felt sad and empty, when you told us you wanted to leave the group, we felt like out hearts got ripped out, we don’t want to lose you, and we’d do anything to keep you in the group” Hakyeon says  
”For you to make steps like this... you really must feel bad about it all” Wonshik replies.  
”We really care about you, just as much as we care about each other, we even discussed to be in a relationship with the three of us if you want that too” Taekwoon says  
“I’ll rethink about contract renewal, but again I don’t want to come in between you guys, so there’s no need for you to do this” Wonshik replies coldly.  
”To be honest, we don’t mind, we love you enough to do this” Hakyeon answers.  
“Stop pushing please, I told you, you don’t need to do this, and I’ll rethink about the contract” Wonshik replies somewhat annoyed.  
Taekwoon who just sit up looks at Wonshik, he feels kinda sad him saying that.  _~why does he feel sad Wonshik pushing them away?~_ he think.  
Hakyeon too feels bad Wonshik pushes them away, maybe it’s because they enjoyed it so much it hurts him so much.  
Or maybe it’s because they both really love Wonshik more and in a other way than they thought they did, since they’ve been so focused on each other.  
As they all start dressing again there’s a complete silence between them.

Wonshik breaks the silence “I still feel sad and heartbroken... I mean having sex with me isn’t the solution or a cure. It only makes things more difficult, but I do see how much you’re willing to do to keep me with you guys. So again, I’ll rethink the contract, we still have some time to sign and we first have a comeback to make” he explains  
“Well you’re right there, if you want us to leave you alone for now we will” Hakyeon says  
”Yea, that is what I want, not like completely ignore me, but just put the whole situation aside for now, and let’s just focus on the comeback okay?”  
”Yea sure, sounds like a idea” Taekwoon answers  
“As I again lost a lot of time, I’ll have to pull a all-nighter, so I’m going to continue working, you guys can just go home okay?” Wonshik tells them

They both agree to it, and trey grab their stuff “It was nice tho” Wonshik says making them both look up at him “the sex... it was good... might we do it another time, we can switch some roles” Wonshik says with a bright red face looking away.  
Taekwoon puts his bag over his shoulder, walks up to Wonshik, wrapping his arms around his waist “We might just do it again” he says giving a kiss, and now softly pushes his tongue inside Wonshik's mouth.  
This is the first time for Wonshik to kiss like this with a man, his eyes widen, but just for short as he gives in to the kiss.

Taekwoon stops kissing, gives a small kiss on the cheek and walks towards the door. Hakyeon too walks to Wonshik, but gives him a hug, knowing Wonshik feels more for Taekwoon, and wants to be careful with what he does to Wonshik.  
"Thank you Wonshik" Hakyeon whispers.  
”See you guys later” Wonshik says.  
”Good luck with work” Taekwoon replies.  
And the two set off to home

 

~TO BE CONTINUED~

 

Next chapter: Wonshik is being surprised by a unexpected confession, and he tells his decision about contract renewal


	8. An unexpected confession.

Taekwoon and Hakyeon decide to go home and let Wonshik continue working.  
As they walk toward their car they have a small talk about it.  
“You think it was a good decision to do this?” Hakyeon asks   
”I don’t know, I’m still afraid this will only hurt him more instead of helping him” Taekwoon answers.  
Taekwoon clearly feels guilty, guilty for not noticing Wonshik's feelings before and for doing this to him now. While he’s convinced it will only harm him instead of good.  
Hakyeon grabs Taekwoon's hand, he places his fingers between his “Don’t worry, Wonshik might be a softy, but not that much and he did saw we sincerely care about him. So let’s just hope for the best.”  
“well, I guess you’re right, but still, he’s more sensitive than you think he is” Taekwoon replies.  
They reach their car, and drive home.  
  
In the mean time Wonshik is working hard in the studio _~Ugh, I can't concentrate... why did they had to do this? Why couldn’t I say no? Why did it feel so good, but hurts so bad right now?~_  
All these mixed questions and feeling wonder through Wonshik's mind, making him not able to focus on his work.  
He wanted to put this whole album together, but so far he only has 3 finished songs, with still at least 4 to go, he’s having a little mental breakdown _~I wanted to make this the best album we ever made, but... it’ll more likely be one of the worst~_ He signs, at that same moment his phone lights up,  
It’s a Jaehwan “I don’t know what’s going on, though I would like it if you talked to me about it, whatever it is, don’t beat yourself up too much, know you’re doing a great job. We all love you a lot” he messaged.  
 _~Heh- Jaehwan, you’re such a sweetie.. thank you~_  
He puts his phone away, and straightens his posture behind his computer _~Okay, let’s do this~_  
With the sweet words of Jaehwan in his mind, he continues working.  
Though the whole situation bothers him, he knows they care about him a lot so he wants to do well to repay their love.  
  
When Taekwoon and Hakyeon come home, all the members are sitting in the living room,  
Which normally never happens, normally they’re all in their own rooms, minding their own business, or working.  
Taekwoon and Hakyeon are both shocking seeing all the members in the living room, especially since they were being lovey dovey, teasing each other.  
“Wha...why are you all in the living room?” Hakyeon asks  
“Why? Aren’t we allowed to?” Hongbin asks annoyed  
“No, no of course you’re allowed to, we’re just not used to you guys sitting voluntarily in the living room” Taekwoon answers  
“That isn’t whats important now, what about Wonshik-Hyung?” Sanghyuk asks.  
They’re all clearly worried about the whole situation.  
“Do you guys know why Wonshik is like this? I mean, he can be emotional and rational.. but we’ve never seen him like this” Jaehwan asks  
Taekwoon and Hakyeon look at each other both wondering if they should tell or not.  
“No, we don’t know” Taekwoon then says. He knows it’s not right to hide things for the members, but with all that‘s going on lately and Wonshik being like this, he thinks it’s better if the members didn’t knew.

Partly so they don’t push to much towards Wonshik to help him get over it.  
“Don’t worry about it too much, we *cough* we talked with him, and he said he would reconsider the contract renewal, and since we still have 3 months, he would like to quietly think about it without being bothered with it too much” Hakyeon tells them, in the hope they won’t bother Wonshik about it too much.  
 _~the poor guy already has enough on his mind, has Taekwoon and me pushing him, he doesn’t need the members bothering him about it too~_ Hakyeon thinks.  
Hongbin still doesn’t feel at easy by it stands up “Well if that’s the case, then we can only wait till he makes a decision, I’m going to sleep so I can help him well tomorrow”  
And he leaves off to his room  
”Well that escalated quickly” Sanghyuk says as he too stands up “But he has a point, so I’m going to bed too. good night”  
“Good night” Taekwoon, Hakyeon and Jaehwan respond.  
Jaehwan turns towards Taekwoon and Hakyeon facing them ”So ... what’s really going on?” he asks in a serious tone.  
“What do you mean? We explained right?” Taekwoon says.  
“Yea, no. What is  _really_  doing on?” Jaehwan asks again.

Taekwoon and Hakyeon look a each other,   
Taekwoon let’s out a sign “The truth is, the day we came back from Jeju, Wonshik wanted to confess to me but when he entered the room he found Hakyeon and me in a intense moment, and he said he was fine with it ...”  
”But he wasn’t” Jaehwan finishes Taekwoon sentence “Yea typical Wonshik, trying to make others feel better and not worry about him. But in the mean time cropping up his emotions too much that it destroys him mentally, poor kid”  
”Please don’t tell the others” Hakyeon asks, clearly with a worried tone  
“Ah don’t worry, I wont tell them. It’s better if they don’t know, since Hongbin and Sanghuk are likely to go and bother Wonshik to help him get over it”  
”Exactly, and he’s fully capable of doing that on his own” Hakyeon says  
“Yea maybe before your plan, I still don’t agree to it” Taekwoon says still annoyed  
”Though you were enjoying it too” Hakyeon backfires  
“Enjoy what?” Jaehwan asks glaring at them.  
He feels there’s something off, they again didn’t tell something.  
“Spill it out.. NOW!” Jaehwan is getting angry and he’s really worried about Wonshik. He feels like they did something stupid.  
“Okay sooo ...” and Taekwoon explains what they did.  
”And why did you thought that was a good idea?” He says as he looks at Hakyeon  
“I don’t know, I just thought if he sees what we’re willing to do, he also sees how much we care about him and the group. And he would want to stay, we at least really got him to reconsider the contract renewal...” Hakyeon explains.  
”I can’t believe you guys..” Jaehwan gets up and walks towards the front door   
”What are you going to do?” Taekwoon asks  
“Talk with Wonshik, try to figure out how he feels about you guys doing that, and if he doesn’t want to, then I’ll just help him on the album” He grabs his coat “see ya” and leaves the house.  
Taekwoon and Hakyeon look at each other “You think Jaehwan is mad at us?” Hakyeon asks  
“Nah, he’s just worried about Wonshik, but he knows how to handle things well when it comes to him” Taekwoon answers, and he pulls Hakyeon closer to him, places a kiss on his cheek “for now, there’s nothing we can do, and Wonshik isn’t here so..”  
”So...” Hakyeon answers as he leans in for a kiss,

Hakyeon who lies against Taekwoon has his head tilted up to be able to give a kiss, Taekwoon has a arm around his shoulder looking down on him.  
“Ieuwww mooom daaaad gross” Sanghyuk is teasing as he came downstairs  
”Weren’t you going to bed?” Hakyeon asks annoyed  
“Yeap, but I couldn’t sleep, I’m thirsty, but guess I’m not the only one who’s thirsty” he says teasing to them as he quickly goes into the kitchen. In the living room they can hear the cabinets open and close, glass work clinking against each other as he pours in some water.  
He walks out of the kitchen again “goodnight and have fun” he again says teasing  
”This maknae, sometimes I can’t with him” Hakyeon says annoyed  
  
Taekwoon who grabs Hakyeon's chin, pulls him towards him “let him be” and he gives a kiss.  
Hakyeon right away isn’t annoyed anymore, he hugs Taekwoon while kissing.  
”Let’s go upstairs” Hakyeon says, making them both stand up and they playfully go upstairs while kissing each other, Hakyeon unzips Taekwoon's sweater. Once upstairs Taekwoon takes off Hakyeon's sweater, Taekwoon pushes down the door handle, they throw it open the door and close it immediately.  
Hakyeon throws Taekwoon onto the bed, right away sits on his lap taking of Taekwoon's sweater and shirt.  
As he caresses Taekwoon's body and Taekwoon too can’t keep his hands off of Hakyeon as he caresses his side and back.  
In the meantime they continue kissing each other.  
Hakyeon gets up again to take off his pants, Taekwoon too stands up to take off his pants.  
Just the second as Taekwoon's pants touch the floor, Hakyeon pushes him into bed again.

Pinning his shoulders into the sheet, Hakyeon's knees are next to Taekwoon's hips. He takes a moment the opens his mouth “Do you love Wonshik too?” he asks.  
”What?” Taekwoon is confused and doesn’t know why he suddenly asks that.  
”Do you love Wonshik too?” he repeats himself, Hakyeon is looking dead serious at Taekwoon.  
“Well yea, but not like I love you, why? ... Do you love him?” Taekwoon gets slightly suspicious, as Hakyeon was the one suggesting to have a threesome with Wonshik, and came up the the idea of getting him into their intimate relationship, so they would be in a relationship with the three of them and now suddenly asks if he loves Wonshik.  
”No... just same as you, I love him, but not like I love you” Hakyeon answers.  
”Well good, then there’s no problem right?” Taekwoon asks.

Hakyeon just kept thinking the whole time about what they did in the studio, and if what he said was a good idea.  
”To be honest, I felt relieved when we suggested him adding into our relation and he turned it down” Hakyeon whispers.  
”Didn’t knew you were this greedy” Taekwoon chuckles   
”Just stop worrying about it so much, he’ll be fine, we’ll be fine okay? Now can we get back in this moment?”  Taekwoon continues  
”Ah hehe yea, sorry horrible timing” Hakyeon apologizes  
”You can say that” Taekwoon teases at him.  
“Don’t be like this” Hakyeon whines as he gives a small tap on Taekwoon's chest.  
  
As Taekwoon sees a opening when Hakyeon does that, he grabs his shoulder, and pushes him over in his back.  
Now Taekwoon is sitting on top of Hakyeon “Gotcha” he says with a smile on his face.  
He leans in to give a small soft kiss, as soon as their lips touch each other he goes back a couple centimeters. He just wanted to give a small teasing kiss, but Hakyeon's lips are too soft, and too nice. So he goes for another ‘small‘ kiss, their lips touch again and he doesn’t go back. Instead he tilts his head and gives an intimate one, their tongues touching each other, both giving in to the sensational moment, Hakyeon wraps his arms around Taekwoon's neck pulling onto him making Taekwoon lie on his body. He then places his hands on Taekwoon's butt holding it firmly.  
Taekwoon lies a bit on his side next to Hakyeon, as he starts playing with Hakyeon's dick. Hakyeon let’s out a moan, holding tightly onto the sheets.  
He pushes Taekwoon on his back again, quickly grabs the lube and immediately removed the cap. Squeezes out some lube and uses it on Taekwoon's dick.  
  
Taekwoon who gets really excited hold onto Hakyeon's hips. Hakyeon goes a bit up, and pushes Taekwoon's dick inside him, he slowly gets down further and further.  
He hollows his back, leaning his head backwards as he slowly goes down, letting out a soft moan, biting his lips. He holds on to Taekwoon's hips, making nail marks appear in Taekwoon's skin.  
He slowly starts going up and down and they both caress each other sensational. After a couple minutes Taekwoon already starts getting trouble holding himself in, he hold on to Hakyeon's hips tight, making him not move anymore, and he starts pushing harder.  
Hakyeon places his hands on Taekwoon's arms holding on tight, as Taekwoon starts pushing harder and faster. Hakyeon for the first time comes too while he’s being fucked, because of that Taekwoon comes too.  
Hakyeon gets off of Taekwoon, gives him a kiss “want to hit the shower?”  
”sound like a good plan” and he too gets up,  
  
Taekwoon hugs Hakyeon from behind, wraps his arms around him and kissing his neck “I love you so much” he whispers next to his ear.  
Hakyeon tilts his head back in sensation because of the whispering at his ear “ah-hmm” he moans “I love you too” and he turns around, wraps his arms around Taekwoons neck and kisses him.  
“We should quickly go shower and sleep though, so we can help Wonshik tomorrow” Taekwoon says.  
“yea yea, i know” Hakyeon answers.

They get into the shower, Taekwoon continues teasing Hakyeon, who starts getting excited.  
Taekwoon gets on his knees, grabs Hakyeon's dick and starts licking and sucking it.  
Hakyeon grabs the shower railing “Ahh- Taekwoon-ah I.. I” he’s still excited from the sex, and now Taekwoon's teasing.  
Taekwoon doesn’t respond to him, and continues to suck.

Hakyeon bends a bit in excitement and trouble holding himself in, he places one hand on Taekwoon's head caressing his fingers through his hair and softly hold on to it.  
”Ahh- Taekwoon” he moans as his head tilts back and he comes.  
”Heh, that was quick” Taekwoon teases as he gets up  
”It’s because you’re too good” Hakyeon says with a red face.  
Afterwards they finish their evening routine, brush teeth, put on skincare, give each other another kiss and go to sleep.  
  
While that was happening Jaehwan was at the studio, when he came there he found a frustrated Wonshik, who couldn’t focus on his work “you okay?” he asks as he closes the door behind him  
Wonshik startles as he didn’t hear him enter he turn around “Ah, Jaehwan-ssi, yea I’m doing fine just.. trouble with work”  
”You sure?” Jaehwan asks suspicious  
“Hmhm yea, don’t worry about me, just work is killing me at the moment” and Wonshik turns back to his computer  
Jaehwan who walks up to Wonshik, leans over the chair “Taekwoon and Hakyeon told me about it.. so are you sure you feel okay?”  
Wonshik let’s out a sign ”I don’t want to talk about it, I don’t even want to think about it... I just want this damn album and comeback to be over so...”  
”So you can leave the company?” Jaehwan finishes  
”Yes... No... I don’t know, I first wants some rest, get away for a while after the comeback, just have some me time for once to clear my head”  
Wonshik really is upset by all of this, more than Jaehwan expected.

He places his hands on Wonshik's shoulders “Relax, everything will be fine. Though it all sucks now, it really will be fine in the end”  
“Yea I know, but it’s just a bad timing, which makes it for now hard” Wonshik replies  
”If you want to talk, of just want to get out, have fun you can always come to me” Jaehwan reassures him.  
”Yea I know” Wonshik looks up to Jaehwan, who has a friendly smile on his face, as always.  
Jaehwan leans in and gives a small kiss on Wonshik's cheek “I care about you, you know”  
”Yea I know and I’m sorry for making you guys worried so much” Wonshik says looking down.

At that moment Wonshik's phone lights up, he got a message, he picks up his phone reads it, and stands up.  
“I’m sorry I gotta go, someone just asked if I could come” Wonshik says standing up  
”Who would need you at this time of point?” Jaehwan asks suspicious  
”Ahh- I can‘t say, sorry, we’ll talk tomorrow okay?” Wonshik answers  
”Yea.. sure” Jaehwan says as he puts on a smile “see ya” and he walks away with a heavy heart.

Wonshik quickly responds to the message, as his studio door opens again   
”Ah- I just wanted to come to you hehe, seems like you’re already here” Wonshik says   
”Ah- yea, I thought you’d be alone, but I just saw Jaehwan exit... What did he want?” The person asks.  
”oh, nothing he just checked up on me, so what did you want to talk about?” Wonshik answers.  
The person walks up to Wonshik “I like you.. a lot” and the person stands a bit on it’s toes, to give Wonshik a kiss.

Wonshik's eyes widen ~Wh- what? Likes me?~ He’s shocked, and doesn’t know how to respond.  
The person wraps it’s arms around Wonshik's neck “please don’t push me away” the person leans in and gives another kiss “I really like you, sorry for not telling before”

  
  
~TO BE CONTINUED~

 Next chapter find out who it is.


	9. A confession towards Wonshik.

As Jaehwan goes downstairs, and the person that messaged Wonshik enters the building, he sees Jaehwan exit the elevator so he quickly hides behind a pillar that’s close to him goes _~thank god he didn’t see me~_. and he wait’s till Jaehwan exits the building. He walks towards the elevator and goes to the 3th floor, he gets out and walks towards Wonshik's studio.  
  
As he’s about to grab the door handle he starts doubting _~is this a good idea? To confess my feelings... just like that, with all that’s going on?~_ he shrugs his head _~hmhm it’s too late now, I already messaged him to talk, so I should just go for it~_ and he opens the door. He sees Wonshik standing next to his desk, as he puts his phone on the desk.  
Wonshik look up as he hears the door close “Ah- I just wanted to come to you hehe, seems like you’re already here, what’s wrong? Why did you want to talk?”  
”Ah- yea guess I was pretty quick hehe, I thought you’d be alone and okay if I walked in, but I just saw Jaehwan exit... What did he want?” the person asks.  
”Oh, nothing he just checked up on me, so what did you want to talk about?” Wonshik answers.  
  
The person walks up to Wonshik, holding his own hands “Well... to be honest... I came here to tell you” He looks up at Wonshik, who’s looking with a friendly but worried smile on his face _~ah, how can he be worried about me now, when he’s having a hard time~_ he quickly thinks.  
Just as he stands in front of Wonshik “I like you... a lot” He continues, he stands a bit on his toes, puts his hands on Wonshik's shoulders, closes his eyes and gives him a kiss.  
Wonshik's eyes widen _~Wh- what? Likes me?~_  He thinks startled and doesn’t know how to respond.  
  
Wonshik puts his hands on the persons hips, wanting to push him away,  
The person wraps it’s arms around Wonshik's neck “please don’t push me away” and gives another kiss “I really like you and I’m sorry for not telling before, I know... I know you like Taekwoon, and I know what happened earlier today”  
”Wha... how? I mean they only told Jaehwan right?”  
”Yes, but I figured Jaehwan would pull some information out of them, so..”  
”So you eavesdropped...” Wonshik continues as he lets out a sign _~Ahh- this is a mess~_ he thinks  
“Yes... and I’m sorry, I just couldn’t stand them being like this I actually didn’t want to come now, but after everything eased down a bit. But then I heard Taekwoon and Hakyeon... you know... and I just couldn’t stand still anymore and wanted to see you, and confess, and hopefully ...” He’s getting too nervous, emotional and talks too quick.  
Wonshik wraps his arms around him “it’s okay... ease down a bit okay?”  
He lets out a sign “I’m sorry for making it a bigger mess” the person says.  
Wonshik laughs “No, don’t be.. it’s alright, thank you”  
  
The person wraps his arms around Wonshik's neck again “again, please don’t push me away” and he again goes to stand a bit on his toes, leaning onto Wonshik to give a kiss.  
Wonshik still doesn’t know how to feel about it, he’s emotional at the moment about everything happening, his heart being broken, and now this confession... he gives in. He feels good about feeling loved, he loves this feeling, and just wants to hold onto it,  
 _~maybe, maybe is I let this person in my heart... I can get over Taekwoon~_  
Wonshik places his arms around his slim figured waist, closes his eyes, he tilts his head and gives in to the sensational kiss.  
Wonshik softly pushes his tongue inside his mouth which makes the other person shock a bit, his eyes widen. He didn’t expect Wonshik to give in to it this quick, especially seeing Wonshiks personality.

He too closes his eyes again, holds on to Wonshik just a little bit tighter since he doesn’t want this to end.  
He pushes Wonshik against the desk, places one leg between Wonshik's legs.  
He moves his arms from Wonshik's neck to his waist, placing one hand under his shirt.  
He isn’t a newbie when it comes to sexual relationships with men, only the members never knew since he kept it a secret.  
He caresses his hand further up Wonshik's perfectly formed abs  
“ugh-” He moans, as he places his head on Wonshik's shoulder, facing with his face towards his neck “why are you so perfect?” he asks as he gives a kiss in Wonshik's neck “I’ve been longing for this for so long, if you just knew”   
Wonshik once again is startled “for so long?” he repeats and he looks to him “how long?”  
”about 2 years..” he answers  
A silence falls upon, Wonshik is dumbfounded he never found out, he didn’t expect him to like him this bad, especially not this long.  
"How did you kept it a secret this good for so long? I mean we’ve been best friends for years now"  
”Exactly, that’s why you didn’t notice it when i touched you, or hugged you, lie against you or anything”

Wonshik is dumbfounded as he thinks back at those moments _~he’s right... he’s been way closer and touching with me than any other person~_  
“I’m sorry” he says as tears form in his eyes “I should’ve come to you a long time ago” he says as he wants to take a step away  
Wonshik grabs his waist “Don’t be, don’t go, it... it’s fine” and he pulls him back to him, wrapping his arms around him and pushing his lips against his.  
His eyes widen, he’s pleasantly surprised Wonshik taking this initiative.  
He gives back a sensational kiss as they both hold each other tight, and get excited.  
He right away places both his hands on Wonshik's hips, pushing his shirt up, and takes it off.  
He places his hands on Wonshik's broad well muscular build soft back as he caresses it.

As he leads Wonshik away from the desk places him on the sofa, pushing him on his back and leans over him.   
Wonshik notices he’s way experienced in this than him lets him lead him.  
He kisses Wonshik's neck making Wonshik moan,  
He sits up to take off his own shirt, Wonshik takes a moment to appreciate his perfect shaped abs, though he’s so slim, he has such good formed abs.  
He places his hands in his waist, pulling Wonshik towards him so they can continue kissing.  
Just as they start getting in the moment the studio door opens and Jaehwan walks in.  
Jaehwan looks over at them, and can’t believe what he’s seeing..  
“Wha.. what is? WHAT??” he asks shocked, he blinks a couple times in disbelief.  
”HONGBIN?? what....” Jaehwan stutters.  
Hongbin get’s up “ah- Hyung... I .. I can explain”  
  
Wonshik gets up too, pushing Hongbin behind him “We will talk about it.. but later, why are you here again?”  
”When I was almost home I realized I forgot my phone, so figuring you would just be talking or your ‘friend’ would already be gone..” Jaehwan grabs his phone from the table.  
”I’ll get going then..” he walks to the door, as he pulls open the door he turns around ”Ah- don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone”  
”You’re okay with this?” Hongbin asks  
Jaehwan smiles “I love you both, but just as good friends, as my brothers not in a romantic way. But if you two...” he gives a glance at Wonshik ”Can be happy together, than yea I’m okay with it, though Wonshik-ah... figure out your feelings first okay? And Hongbin-ah, keep in mind how Wonshik feels now. Not that it’ll hurt you both in the end.. okay?”  
”Don’t worry hyung” Hongbin assures him  
“Ehh I’m not emotional unstable or something” Wonshik whines  
They both give a glance at Wonshik “not?” they say synchronized.  
”Then what do you call this last period?” Jaehwan adds to it.

Wonshik pouts his lips, and wraps his arms over each other.  
Jaehwan gives a tap on his shoulder “Cheer up.. I’m going, see ya” and he leaves the room closing the door, as Wonshik and Hongbin are left behind.  
Wonshik turns around towards Hongbin doesn’t get the chance to say anything, as Hongbin already takes a step forwards pulling Wonshik to him and presses his lips against Wonshik's.  
Wonshik gives in right away as their bare upper bodies touch.  
Hongbin pushes Wonshik against the wall softly bites his lip, giving a soft lick after the bite.  
He tilts his head wraps his arm around Wonshik's neck, and he pushes his tongue inside Wonshik's mouth.  
Wonshik wraps his arms around his thin waits, holding on to his butt.  
Hongbin leads Wonshik to the sofa again, as he unloosens his belt and unbuttons his pants, he pushes Wonshik on the sofa, and takes of his pants, following by his own pants.  
He clearly sees Wonshik is nervous _~heh, must be his first time..~_ he thinks feeling proud.

“Ahh Hongbin-ah, I .. It..” Wonshik stutters  
”It’s your first time?” Hongbin asks  
”Ah- yea” Wonshik gets a red face and looks away.  
”What about this noon?” Hongbin asks remembering what Taekwoon and Hakyeon told Jaehwan.

“Hakyeon did Taekwoon and Taekwoon gave me a blowjob”  
”Ahh- hehe” Hongbin starts giggling   
”What’s so funny” Wonshik asks slightly confused   
”Nothing, it’s just.. I’m... I’m just honored I’m your first” he says with a soft smile, making that dimple on his face get visible again.  
Wonshik's heart starts beating faster seeing this smile and the way he looks at him.  
Hongbin rests his naked body on Wonshik's naked body  
“Don’t worry, and don’t be so tense” he whispers as he starts kissing Wonshik's neck.  
  
Making Wonshik tilt his head backwards, placing his hands on Hongbin's back holding firmly onto it.  
Hongbin softly bites Wonshik's earlobe, making Wonshik moan “Ahh- Hong..bin..ah”  
Hongbin can’t keep himself in control, he rapidly stands up to grab his bag, and pulls out lube.  
Wonshik gets nervous again seeing the lube _~Ahh, it’s really happening~_ he quickly thinks not knowing how to keep his posture.  
Hongbin gets back to Wonshik and notices his behavior and look on his face.

He gives a gentle smile “If you don’t want to, we won’t”  
Wonshik looks up at Hongbin “Ahh no.. it.. it’s fine.. let’s continue” he says somewhat hesitant.  
 _~If it’s Hongbin.. it’s fine~_ Wonshik thinks and he sits up to kiss Hongbin.  
”Though my heart is at Taekwoon,..I do want to continue this, and give us a shot” Wonshik says  
“Thanks.. for the honesty, though I know your heart is too much with Taekwoon, and probably will stay like that for a while, I’m glad to hear you give me a chance..” Hongbin says again with a gentle sweet smile on his face.

Wonshik's heart is weak for that killer smile, he places one hand behind Hongbin's neck, and the other on Hongbin's knee, slowly going up towards his thigh.  
”Ahh- Won..Wonshik” Hongbin moans as his face get bright red, and he leans forwards placing his head in Wonshik's shoulder.  
As Hongbin straightens his posture again, Wonshik still had his hand on Hongbin's neck, he pulls him closer and pushes is lips against Hongbin's, right away pushing his tongue inside.  
Wonshik's nerves seems to have calmed down by the sensational situation.

Hongbin places the lube down on the sofa for a sec, he goes to sit on Wonshik's lap as he wraps his arms around him looking a bit down on Wonshik as they kiss intense.  
Wonshik who has his head tilted back kissing Hongbin notices his nerves getting less, but instead gets more excited, he stops kissing “Continue what you we’re doing”.  
Hongbin looks at Wonshik to see how comfortable he is before they start having sex.

Noticing he’s relaxed Hongbin nods his head and grabs the lube again. Before he’s able to squeeze out the lube Wonshik takes the bottle from his hands, squeezes out some on his hands, and starts using it on Hongbin's dick.  
Hongbin still sitting on Wonshik's lap hollows his back in sensation, placing both his hands on Wonshik's broad shoulder “Ahh Wonshik-ah” he moans   
 _~Ah damn, we haven’t even started and it already feels so good~_ Hongbin thinks.  
Wonshik too gets excites by Hongbin's behavior,

As Hongbin's head is tilted backwards Wonshik leans in to lick his neck, placing a couple soft kisses.  
Making Hongbin moan more, and he leans in on Wonshik again, leaning his head on his shoulder again “don.. don’t tease too much.. I ... ah-” Hongbin can’t come out his words  
”It feels too good?” Wonshik asks

Hongbin sits straight again, he has somewhat moist eyes, lips are more red as he have been biting on it, but he’s looking down “I.. I’ve just been wanting and imagining this for a long time, I find you very handsome and sexual exciting”  
Wonshik feels flattered, he gives a quick kiss “It’s okay right if it doesn’t take that long? We.. we won’t do it just one time..”  
Hongbin looks at Wonshik, eyes widen, he’s happy hearing Wonshik say that.  
Hongbin leans in for another wet kiss, passionately pushes his tongue inside Wonshik's mouth.

Wonshik's back is being pushed against the sofa backrest.  
Hongbin stops kissing and grabs the lube again “heh, it is wise to use more tho”  
He stands up while using more lube and he pushes Wonshik on his back, he lifts up Wonshik's lower back and sits on his knees, before he does something he leans over for another kiss.

He sits up again, and softly pushes his dick against Wonshik's entrance.  
Wonshik's body stiffens with it, hollows his back, and tilts his head to the side, his face is completely red and he moans softly.  
Hongbin who’s trying to be real careful places one hand on Wonshiks abs, and the other he holds his hand trying to ease him a bit “'Want to stop?” he asks before doing anything that makes Wonshik regret it.  
”No, it.. it’s fine.. really” he says giving a quick smile and nod to Hongbin.

Hongbin who gives a smile back, carefully leans over to give Wonshik a quick kiss.  
He goes back in position, holds onto him again tightly and pushes further in.  
Making Wonshik moan again, and bites his lips,.  
Hongbin tilts his head backwards out of sensation, when he straightens his back again, he caresses it Wonshik's abs. Taking a moment to appreciate his body and perfect shaped hard abs.

Wonshik who places his hands in Hongbin's side also enjoys his sight as he softly caresses Hongbin's body.  
Hongbin then removes his hands from Wonshik's abs, and places them on his hips, holding them tight as he slowly starts to push back and forth harder.  
Wonshik who doesn’t feel any pain anymore enjoys this more than he had expected to.  
“ah- Hongbin-ah” he moans, driving Hongbin crazy   
“Ahh shit, Wonshik-ah” and he starts fucking even harder, after just a couple times going back and forth he quickly pulls out, and comes over Wonshik's pelvic.  
Placing both his hands on the sofa next to Wonshik's head, he’s breathing heavy, face and back covered in sweat he leans over Wonshik.  
He still has his eyes closed while catching some breath, as Wonshik places a hand in his neck, pulling him onto him and giving him a hug.

“Thank you” Wonshik whispers  
Hongbin lifts his head, looking surprised “For what?”  
”For still confessing to me” he places a hand on Hongbin's chin, and gives a kiss.  
”Though, I don’t feel for you what I feel for Taekwoon, I do hope my heart will turn to you” Wonshik says with a soft expression and smile on his face

Hongbin giggles a bit “Hehe, yea i hope so too” and he leans in for a kiss.  
“We should get a shower tho” Hongbin adds to it  
“Yea good idea” Wonshik agrees.  
Luckily for them it’s a normal case to walk with bare chests through the hall of the 3th floor, since that’s Vixx their work floor, and they have showers there.

They pull on their pants and walk towards the showers, they just take a quick shower.   
Hongbin now starts to become a bit awkward, he was so secure a couple minutes ago but knowing Wonshik's heart he doesn’t know in how far he can touch him, or kiss him, hug him.  
He doesn’t really know how to behave, since they’re not in the mood of a couple minutes ago anymore.  
Wonshik notices Hongbin's nervous behavior, just as Hongbin looks away. Wonshik steps to him and give him a kiss on the cheek “now you need to be less tense” Wonshik says teasing.  
“Ah- yea sorry, I .. I just don’t know what I can and can not do.. and” Hongbin stutters  
”And?” Wonshik asks  
”And I’m curious to know about your contract renewal ... I ... I really don’t want you to leave” Hongbin says with a sad expression  
”I’m still thinking about it, though it’s starting to be more likely I will renew my contract, but.. even if I don’t renew it, we can still ... you know, continue this all” Wonshik says with a soft expression

Hongbin starts blushing at the thought of it, tho he’s sad Wonshik is already thinking about ‘after he leaves the company’  
”I will try and succeed in convincing you to stay” Hongbin says determined  
Wonshik laughs a little “Hehe cute” and he gives him a quick kiss,  
Wonshik does still wants to keep his distance since he doesn’t think it’s fair to act all lovely towards him, while having such strong feelings for Taekwoon.

As they get dressed Hongbin breaks the silence “aAe you coming home with me? Or you going to stay working?”  
”Since I’m already behind, and this in between made me lose more time, I need to get every second of work to get this album done in time” Wonshik answers with a serous tone.  
”Ahh, yea right... sorry” Hongbin feels a bit sorry since he occupied a lot of useful time from him.

Wonshik walks towards Hongbin “Doesn’t matter, it’s not like I didn’t liked it and you actually helped me” he says with a kind smile on his face  
”Helped you? Even how?” Hongbin doesn’t get it.  
Because you helped my heart and mind get at ease, and actually have me writing inspiration he says while pulling his shirt on.

Wonshik gives a kiss on Hongbin's cheek “mind if I go back to the studio? You can join in if you want?”  
”Ah- I’d love to, but I’m actually going back and get some sleep so I can help better tomorrow” Hongbin answers.  
”Or, you could stay and if you want to sleep, lie on the sofa” Wonshik proposes.  
”Heh, sounds like a good plan, but what if the members get suspicious?” Hongbin asks nervous.  
”Suspicious about what? We even slept in the same bed for a while remember, nothing is weird anymore among us” Wonshik states.  
”Well you’re right there” Hongbin says with a cheerful smile as he too pulls on his shirt, and follows Wonshik to the studio.

Wonshik right away dives behind his computer and starts typing like a madman, Hongbin who’s looking along is impressed by what he writes down, how quick it is, and well put together.  
 _~He truly is an amazing artist_ ~ he thinks as he yawns.  
“Why don’t you lie down” Wonshik suggests.  
”Yea will do, sorry” Hongbin says rubbing his eyes.  
”Heh no need to apologize, just rest” Wonshik says concerned.  
Hongbin stands up, he hesitates for a second but gives a kiss on Wonshik's cheek “good luck”.  
”Thanks” and he continues his work.

About a hour later he stretches his back _~ahh my body feels so stiff, but I did got a lot of work done now, hehe thanks Hongbin~_ he thinks as he looks around, he sees Hongbin lying on his back, one hand on his stomach, the other under his head.  
Wonshik stands up, sits at the edge of the sofa, he caresses Hongbin's cheek _~I really want to turn my feelings around towards you~_ he thinks as he admires Hongbins face.  
He stands up to grab a blanket _~ahh so sleepy~_ he thinks as he yawns.  
 _~maybe a short sleep can’t hurt, I mean it’s already 5AM so.. in 2 hours the others will be here~_  
He carefully turns Hongbin on his side, who continues sleeping. He goes and lie behind him, pulls the blanket over them, places his arm over Hongbin,holding him tight to make sure he won’t fall of the sofa, though the sofa is wide enough for both of them to lie on their backs.

2Hours later Jaehwan is the first to arrive at the studio, he sees Hongbin and Wonshik on the sofa, facing each other and their arms wrapped over hugging each other.  
”Ya Wonshik... Hongbin.. wake up, the others will be here any minute... get up before they see you like this” Jaehwan says nervous.  
”Like what?” Sanghyuk asks as he enters the studio, he looks over at Wonshik and Hongbin.  
”So? What about it?” Sanghyuk says not knowing everything that’s going on

Hakyeon and Taekwoon too enter the studio and sees them, Taekwoon chokes in his water, Hakyeon's mouth drop open.  
”They... uuh.. Hongbin came here to help Wonshik with his work” Jaehwan tries to cover them.  
”Yes... that does explain the lube on the table” Taekwoon mentions  
Jaehwan places his hand on his forehead, and a complete silence fall through the room.  
Hongbin starts to move a little, as he is lying with his back towards the members he doesn’t notice them as he opens his eyes. He moves his hand to Wonshik's cheek “Morning handsome” he softly says, as Wonshik responses with a mumble still with his eyes closed.  
  
Jaehwan, Sanghyuk, Taekwoon and Hakyeon stand behind them, eyes widen trying to breath as quiet as possible.  
Hongbin leans forward and gives Wonshik a kiss on his head. Wonshik who keeps his eyes closed grabs Hongbin's shoulders pulls him to him and wraps his arms around him “morning” he mumbles.  
Jaehwan coughs “uh guys”   
Hongbin turns around quickly making him fall off the couch and Wonshik sits up, both in shock.  
Taekwoon and Hakyeon both look at Wonshik in disbelieve, mouths dropped open...

 

~TO BE CONTINUED~  
  
Next chapter: Taekwoon en Hakyeon talk with Hongbin.  
After that they decide to talk with the whole group so Sanghyuk also is up to date


	10. The relationships.

As Hongbin wakes up, but lies with his back towards the members, he doesn't realize they are standing behind him, and Wonshik is still with his eyes closed, half asleep.  
Hongbin leans forward to give Wonshik a kiss, Wonshik keeps his eyes closed as grabs Hongbin's shoulders, pulls him to him and wraps his arms around him "morning" he mumbles.  
Jaehwan coughs to get their attention "uh guys"   
Hongbin turns around quickly making him fall off the couch and Wonshik sits up, both in shock.  
  
Taekwoon and Hakyeon both look at Wonshik in disbelieve, mouths dropped open...  
"Well that escalated quickly" Hakyeon says  
"Can we talk?" Taekwoon says to Wonshik with a very serious glare on his face.  
"He barely woke up, let him be for now, he's been working all night" Hongbin defenses him "let us talk first" and he gets up "You too hyung" he says to Hakyeon.  
And they leave the room with the three of them.  
"What is going on?" Taekwoon asks  
"Why would I tell you guys, if you didn't tell us?" Hongbin is still mad at them  
"You found out didn't you?" Hakyeon says  
"Yes, I over heard yesterday, so I went here and after about 2 years of liking him, I confessed" Hongbin admits.  
  
Taekwoon and Hakyeon are shocked by Hongbin's confession, they never suspected him of liking Wonshik.  
"And when I confessed, I kissed him..." Hongbin continues.  
  
He explains to them what happened last night, meanwhile Sanghyuk is confused by all this.  
"What is all going on?" Sanghyuk asks.  
"We'll explain later okay? Here Wonshik" Jaehwan hands him coffee "Thought you could use it, did you sleep long?"  
Wonshik looks at the clock "7AM" he mumbles "for about 2 hours, but I did got to do a lot of work" he says as he yawns "so tired" and he takes a sip from the coffee.  
"Ahh~ shoot! Too hot" Wonshik curses.  
"No shit sherlock, i just got it for you" Jaehwan teases.

Wonshik stands up, goes to his desk to sit behind his computer.  
"I thought you got to do a lot last night" Sanghyuk says as he sits down on the sofa  
"Yes a lot, not everything. I still have a lot to do" And he continues working.

In the meantime Taekwoon, Hakyeon and Hongbin are still talking.  
"So what are you going to do now?" Hakyeon asks Hongbin  
"I just... I want to help him get over his broken heart from Taekwoon, no matter how, and I want to help him with his album, and make him renew his contract" Hongbin explains.  
"What about your feelings?" Taekwoon asks  
"I'll be fine, I'm much less emotional than Wonshik so.. I'll be fine, and Wonshik did mention honest his feelings for you, but he wants to give us a fair chance" Hongbin says.  
"That does sounds like the Wonshik in normal state we know, maybe he's giving it all a place?" Hakyeon mentions  
"Yea who knows.. let's just be careful okay? and let's just hope for the best, I do suggest we have a talk as a group after the comeback and promotions is over okay?" Taekwoon tells them  
"Yes we should focus on our comeback now, since things are already scheduled, won't be long before the manager will start complaining and breathing in Wonshik's neck why it isn't finished yet" Hakyeon adds to it.  
  
They decide to go back inside, Wonshik turns around "Okay, I suggest we start recording"   
"What? But you aren't done yet?" Sanghyuk is surprised by his decision   
"I know, but I just got a message of the manager asking when we can start filming the mv and since our Title track is done, we can record that and start filming. While doing that I can finish the album and we can record the rest"  
"Are you sure? Mainly you sure it won't be too much work?" Hongbin asks worried  
"Yes don't worry, I already finished 5 songs and I want to add 3 more, so won't be that difficult"  
"Well, if you're sure, then lets get started" Hakyeon says in a cheerful way while clapping his hands together.

He acts cheerful in the hope it'll lift the others their moods too.  
They right away start recording, and as that process is going all the tension in the group goes away. They're all too busy with the recording and planning for Mv shooting.  
In just 3 days they wrap up recording all 5 songs,  
Wonshik has been making long days as he barely slept for days making sure that at the end of the recording he finished the songs.  
As Wonshik finishes the last song, he goes to the company lounge where all the members are, he hands them the lyrics   
"I present you, the last 3 songs"  
They all right away start reading "this is so good" Sanghyuk says  
"As expected Wonshik. Want to start recording right away?" Jaehwan asks  
"Yes, I want to finish this quickly, so I can get a good night sleep before we start shooting for the Mv in 2 days" Wonshik says.  
  
Taekwoon and Hakyeon have been quiet towards Wonshik the lasts days, they thought it would be best to give him more space and let him sort out his feelings.  
The third song is actually a duo song  
"Duo song?" they all ask  
"Yes, a duo song, for Taekwoon and Hakyeon to sing"  
They all look surprised towards Wonshik, expecting something malicious. They all right away take a look at the third song.  
"This... this is really good" Hakyeon says "thank you Wonshik"  
"Before we continue recording, shooting or anything, I think it's a good idea to have a talk as a group"  
Taekwoon, Hakyeon and Hongbin look at each other, as a couple days ago when they were saying the same against each other.  
"I think that's a good idea, if you have time, let's talk now" Hakyeon says  
"Yea I have time now... finally" Wonshik jokes  
 _~Well at least he can joke again~_ Hongbin thinks with a at ease mind.  
They go to the studio so they have some privacy while talking.

They first start explaining everything from beginning to end.  
"Okay so, during Jeju island you two got into a relationship, the day Taekwoon and Hakyeon came home, Wonshik wanted to confess to Taekwoon but found them having sex. He then got mad and emotional, somewhat later Hakyeon thought it was a good idea to have a threesome? And later that day Hongbin confessed to Wonshik, they had sex. After that we started recording ... and now we're here" Sanghyuk summarizes everything.  
"That sounds about correct yea" Taekwoon answers  
"Ok, yea than I got the picture yea... so.. what now?"  
"Now we continue life as it was, but with Taekwoon and Hakyeon in a relationship, we make a killer comeback, promote etc" Wonshik says  
"And what about you? And your contract?" Jaehwan asks  
"My contract... heh, haven't thought about that to be honest, but... I'll sign it" Wonshik says casually.  
  
Hongbin stands up and gives Wonshik a hug in relief "Thank you"   
Wonshik awkwardly pushes Hongbin away "it.. it's okay.. eh, can we talk later? Private"  
"Ah- yea sure no problem" Hongbin says cheerful but is actually really nervous.  
"Anyway for now this is what could be said I think, like I mentioned in the beginning. I'm not going to stand between two people's happiness, and I'm fine with it. I really am, so don't worry about me"  
Taekwoon and Hakyeon look at each other with a sigh of relief, they've been extra careful because of Wonshik but him saying this now in a clear state of mind makes them feel at ease.  
They finish their serious talk, and start joking a bit. Wonshik looks at the time "eh guys, we've been here for over an hour, we should go and record the lasts songs so we can wrap it all up"  
They work till late in the night, sleep for 3-4 hours and get back to work,

As they continue working hard all day again till late in the evening, they for first time in a while can all go home together and sit on the sofa.  
"I'm glad we're all together like this again" Jaehwan says.  
"Yea me too" Hakyeon adds to it  
"Who wants some wine? Or soju?" Hakyeon asks  
"Yess me!" they all answer excited "I'll help" Sanghyuk says as he stands up  
  
About 8 bottles of wine later, everyone it pretty tipsy and having a nice chat along each other  
"Wonshik... can we talk for a minute?" one of them ask.  
"Ah... yea sure" Wonshik answers.  
And they stand up to go upstairs.  
Once upstairs he pushes Wonshik against the wall, leans forward "You're really okay with it all? You're really fine with the fact of the relationship? You think you can really turn your heart to Hongbin?" he asks while pinning Wonshik's shoulders against the wall.

Wonshik's heart start beating fast _~why does he suddenly confront me like this~_  
He tries to get away, but he's stronger than Wonshik.  
And he leans in to kiss Wonshik, at that moment Hongbin pulls him away   
"What are you doing?" Hongbin asks angry  
"Ya Taekwoon shouldn't you go and kiss Hakyeon? Or are you suddenly interested in Wonshik?" Hongbin adds to it angry.  
"Hongbin-ah easy" Wonshik tries to calm Hongbin   
"NO, no I won't calm down, first he doesn't care about your feelings and now suddenly asking and wanting to kiss you..." Hongbin yells  
Hakyeon who also saw what happened comes in between "That isn't true, he does care about Wonshik and his feelings. He just didn't knew what to do, so we both took some distance so he could quietly sort out his feelings"  
"Okay calm down everyone" Wonshik says with a louder voice "Hakyeon, take Taekwoon away, we'll talk about this in a sober state. Hongbin you with me, you need to calm down"  
"Wow- for once you're the emotional stable one" Jaehwan says teasing  
"Bad timing" Sanghyuk says from behind  
  
Taekwoon and Hakyeon take off to their room.  
As Wonshik and Hongbin go to a room.  
  
"What was that about?" Hakyeon asks angry  
"I... I don't know.. I'm sorry.. I ... I wanted to make sure he's fine with it, and I somehow thought 'If i dare him, I can find out is he's really fine with it' but... I don't know" Taekwoon says hesitant.  
"Well he did try to push you away... you didn't let go"  
"I'm just a bit too drunk I think, and .." he steps to Hakyeon, wraps his arms around his waist "And too horny" he says as he goes in for a kiss.  
Hakyeon can't stay mad at him wraps his arms around Taekwoon's neck "So you don't have feelings for him?"  
"No, not like i have them for you" and he pushes Hakyeon onto the bed.

Taekwoon starts kissing Hakyeon,  
While standing he takes of Hakyeon's shirt and his own shirt.  
He pushes Hakyeon down and right away takes off his pants, then his own pants.  
He quickly grabs the lube and squeezes it out  
 _~Why is he being this aggressive, he's normally not like this..~_ Hakyeon thinks.

Taekwoon leans over to give Hakyeon a quick kiss and makes him turn over.  
He right away softly pushes his dick inside of him, leaning his head backwards.  
Hakyeon who bites his lips, tightly squeezes the bed sheets as he tries to control the pain.  
But because of the whole situation and how Taekwoon is behaving he isn't enjoying it a bit.  
"ah- Taekwoon-ah" He moans "careful"   
Taekwoon doesn't listen and just continues.   
There's now nothing soft about it as Taekwoon starts pushing harder and harder,  
Hakyeon who's still not comfortable and feeling pain starts to get angry at him, but before he can do something about it Taekwoon already holds on tighter as he comes.  
He pulls out, stands up, almost trips, grabs wipes and goes back to Hakyeon.  
He quickly gives a kiss on his cheek "I'm going to wash, see you in a min?"  
"Ahh- yea sure" Hakyeon feels sad, and is about to cry. He quickly wipes everything away, pulls on a jogging pants lying over the chair and exits the room.  
  
He barges into Wonshik's room, right away goes to Wonshik and hugs him crying.  
Hongbin and Wonshik are both astounded by Hakyeon "Whats wrong hyung?" Wonshik asks worried  
Hakyeon quickly explains Taekwoon's behavior.  
Wonshik stands up "Just wait here, I'll be back soon"  
And he goes to Taekwoon, "Taekwoon-ah, you okay?" he asks while standing in the bathroom door opening.

"Yea fine.. why?" Taekwoon answers casually.  
"You realized you hurt Hakyeon really bad?" Wonshik asks  
"What do you mean?" Taekwoon asks normally.  
"What I mean is just now, you hurt him" Wonshik says somewhat annoyed.  
"Ah- maybe I was a bit too rough with the sex" Taekwoon says with no suspicion at all.  
"I'm not only talking about the sex, but your behavior towards him and how you did before that towards me... what's wrong with you?" Wonshik asks.  
"I'm just worried about you" Taekwoon answers walking towards Wonshik.  
"What does that have to do with your behavior towards Hakyeon? Why does he have to suffer?"  Wonshik asks  
Wonshik is clearly angry, he normally doesn't talk like this towards Taekwoon.

And because of that Taekwoon is shocked, "I'm sorry.. I.. I shouldn't have pushed you like that, and treated Hakyeon like that. I mean... it's unfair"  
"Hell yea it's unfair, act normal will ya? I'm not a little kid, and I can take care of myself, now go and apologize to Hakyeon, and stop worrying about me" Wonshik orders him.  
"Yea I will.. Thanks. You truly are a great friend" Taekwoon says as he gives a hug to Wonshik.

Wonshik goes back to his room.,  
"It's all fine, you can go back" Wonshik ensures Hakyeon  
"You sure?" Hakyeon asks hesitant.  
"Yes, trust me, go" Wonshik ensures him.  
"Okay... Thanks Wonshik, you're a good friend"  
And Hakyeon goes back to Taekwoon.  
  
Hongbin chuckles "Yea, you're a good friend"  
"Oh shut up" Wonshik sneers at him  
"Hehe, you're too cute" Hongbin teases.  
Wonshik lies on bed "I'm really sorry but.."  
"But you're too tired?" Hongbin interrupts. "Figured, you've been working like a mad man, go and sleep.. tho.. is it okay if I sleep here with you?" Hongbin asks  
"Yea sure, do what you want" Wonshik answers.  
He closes his eyes, and right away falls asleep  
 _~hehe, he really must've been tired~_ Hongbin thinks as he places a hand on Wonshik's cheek and caresses it. He gives a kiss on his forehead and lies next to him leaning against him and he too falls asleep.

  
In the meantime Taekwoon and Hakyeon too are getting ready for bed,  
Taekwoon hugs Hakyeon from behind "I'm sorry for before, I... I have no excuse, I shouldn't have been like that" and he gives a kiss on his shoulder.  
Hakyeon turns around "It's fine, though do know Wonshik is a grown man, fully capable of taking care of his own"  
"I know I know, I was just... worried for nothing" Taekwoon says apologetic  
Hakyeon wraps his arms around him "I know" and he gives a kiss.  
"Let's go to sleep, it's been a long day and we still have a busy period up ahead" Taekwoon says normal.  
  
The next day everyone goes to work together. It's been a while since they were able to do this, they all eat something in the van towards their shooting venue.  
And they have a work day like old times, make jokes, have laughter, things are back the way they used to be.  
At the end of the day at home they all sit on the sofa "Today was a good day, thanks for showing that nothing changes even though you two are in a relationship now" Wonshik says.  
"yea I love how things are going again, just like good old times, or should I say 'how we're used to it going' hehe" Jaehwan says  
  
They're all chatting about how things are going, and they're happy with each other.  
Things continue to go like this for days, they continue having a busy schedule with learning the choreography, shooting the music video.

After their mv shooting is done, they had about a week to perfection their choreography and starts promoting their album.  
After only 2 weeks promoting they wrap up their Music Show promotion, take a week off, and make plans for concert tour to Europe.  
  
The first day of their free week Taekwoon gets downstairs first, he grabs all the stuff needed for making a good breakfast and like old times starts making breakfast for the group.  
After just 10 minutes Hakyeon joins in to help him.  
"Goooooood morniiing" Jaehwan comes in loud  
"Always... always so loud" Wonshik complains behind him  
"Wow... you're awake... this early? Are you sick?" Jaehwan says as he puts his hand on Wonshik's forehead.  
Taekwoon and Hakyeon start laughing "go and wake the others, breakfast is ready"  
"Yess, will do" and Jaehwan takes off.

Wonshik sits down and after just 5 minutes the others join in too.  
"So any plans for today?" Sanghyuk asks  
"Taekwoon and I are going to the zoo"  
"Ooohhh the zoo, can I join in?" Jaehwan asks excited  
"Yes me toooo" Sanghyuk begs  
"Yea of course, Wonshik, Hongbin you guys want to join in too?"  
"No sorry, I want to take some rest, next time" Wonshik answers  
"I'm not going either, sorry" Hongbin answers  
"Ok well sure" Hakyeon answers disappointed.  
  
After breakfast they clean up, all get dressed and meet downstairs to go to the zoo.  
Wonshik and Hongbin stay behind.  
Wonshik is in his room behind his computer composing,  
Hongbin quietly enters his room, and gives Wonshik a hug from behind  
Wonshik takes of his headset "Heyy whats up?"  
"Whats up?" Hongbin laughs as he sits down on bed "Nothing just.. checking up on you, you've been so quiet lately... You're still fine with Taekwoon and Hakyeon?" Hongbin asks worries.  
"Ah- haha yea, I'm just tired of working so much, and I've been thinking a lot lately so" Wonshik answers looking at his desk.  
"Thinking about what?" Hongbin asks.  
"Just, I'm happy seeing Taekwoon and Hakyeon this happy together. Things are going so well between them and I've been thinking about what happened between us and what we said to each other" Wonshik answers.  
"Ah- haha thinking about us?" Hongbin laughs nervous.  
Wonshik gets up and sits next to him on bed.  
"Yea about us... You still feel the same about me right?" Wonshik asks.  
"yea.. why?" Hongbin's heart starts beating faster _~why does my heart start beating faster? It's not like he's asking or saying something weird~_ he thinks

  
"let... lets give it a shot.. like.. serious"  
Hongbin looks shocked at Wonshik, his heart start beating even faster, his mind goes blank "You... you really mean that?" Hongbin asks stuttering.  
"Yess... why would I tease or joke about it?" Wonshik answers seriously.  
Hongbin who can't control his excitement jumps on Wonshik, lying on top of him.  
He right away gives a kiss.  
Wonshik is surprised by Hongbin's reaction, but he can laugh about it "So cute" he says  
Hongbin starts laughing too, but the smile quickly goes away to give Wonshik a kiss.  
"Thank you, for taking your time to think about it serious, and giving me a chance" Hongbin says with a bright smile.  
"No problem, though I do right away want to be honest to the others, and not like Hakyeon and Taekwoon try and hide it first" Wonshik says serious.  
"Ahh yea no, of course" Hongbin smiles.  
Hongbin leans in for another kiss, he caresses his hand through Wonshik's hair.

And Wonshik caresses Hongbin's back underneath his shirt.  
As their sweet soft kiss turns into a passionate sensational one Wonshik's phone rings.  
"I'm sorry I have to get that" Wonshik says as he gets up and picks up his phone "Hey whats up?... you what?... you're an idiot.... Yes.. okay no worries I'll come" He hangs up, puts his phone in his pants  
"I'm sorry, a friend just called me saying he needs my help" Wonshik explains  
"Ah no worries, go and help him, I'll see you when you get back" Hongbin says smiling softly.  
"I'll try to be back as quick as possible" he says as he gives a hug, and a soft kiss before he exits the room.  
 _~Hehe, he kissed me first~_ Hongbin giggles.  
Though Wonshik had to go, he feels happy knowing Wonshik and he started to become serious.

Later that day Taekwoon, Hakyeon, Jaehwan and Sanghyuk get home and they see Hongbin alone on the sofa  
"Hey where's Wonshik?" Sanghyuk asks  
"Ah he got a call from a friend to help him" Hongbin answers.  
"Always making way to help others, the guy should rest for once" Taekwoon says  
"Agreed" Wonshik says as he too enters the living room.  
As Hongbin sees Wonshik his heart starts beating quicker, maybe it's because of this morning but he feels even more in love now.  
  
"Let's order food, it's too late to cook now" Hakyeon says  
"Good idea, I vote for pizza" Sanghyuk says  
"Yes! YES agreed" Jaehwan says loud.  
  
It's the same like old times insane, crazy loudness that going on in their dorm.  
And they all sit down when food arrives   
"I have something to tell you guys" Wonshik says  
"I decided to give Hongbin and me serious chance and be in a serious relationship"  
  
Sanghyuk drops his pizza,  
Jaehwan chokes in his water.  
Taekwoon chokes in his piece of pizza  
Hongbin looks up with a bright red face and immediately looks down again.  
Hakyeon looks up and breaks the silence "Oh my.. really? That's amazing!"  
"I hope it works out for you guys" Sanghyuk says  
As Taekwoon and Jaehwan catch their breathes again they too express their happiness.  
"I'm happy you made this decision" Taekwoon says giving a smile at both of them  
"Thanks you guys" Hongbin says

After dinner everyone goes back to their rooms  
Taekwoon and Hakyeon are still in the living room watching tv together.  
"I'm really happy he decided that" Taekwoon says  
"Yea me too" Hakyeon replies.  
Taekwoon turns to Hakyeon "I love you"  
"I love you too"

~THE END~

Will things work out? and keep working out? You can find that out in Wonshik and Hongbin their own Fanfic "An unexpected romance" Which continues on this story, also with Hakyeon and Taekwoon. But more focused on Wonshik and Hongbin.


End file.
